Illumination
by WordOfWinter
Summary: A future fic where Maya is in college, living with Lucas as her roommate, and Josh thinks it might be a good time to come home and stir things up. This is my first story. M rating for later chapters. review x Could be Joshaya or Lucaya...
1. Chapter 1

Maya was abruptly woken from my sleep by loud hissing. And she would have been surprised, honestly, she would have been, if this exact scenario hadn't been happening every morning for the past 6 months.  
"Oh, I'm going to destroy him," Maya grumbled, untangling her limbs from the sheets and marching out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" She switched the coffee maker off at the wall and turned to face him.  
"Good morning, sunshine," he rumbled turning to face her with a grin. She snatched the coffee mug off of the table in front of her and drank several long gulps, "Don't good morning me, Huckleberry. It's six thirty in the morning," she snapped, slamming the cup back on the table in front of him.  
He picked it up and strode towards the sink, refilling the mug with coffee and handing it to her, "That it is, darling. And it just so happens that 6.30 is when you asked me to wake you up."  
She stared at him blankly.  
"Because you have your intro to photography class at 8…"  
She nodded.  
"And it goes until 5 tonight…"  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"And it's, i don't know, a very important birthday for someone very special that you're not going to get to see unless it's before class..."  
"Shit," her mug hit the floor, "Riley!"  
She sprinted back to her bedroom. Lucas grumbled after her, "Thank You Lucas. Oh don't worry about it Maya. Could you clean all that split coffee up for me Lucas? Don't I always, Maya?"  
Fully dressed now, Maya rolled her eyes at him as she hugged him goodbye, placing a kiss on his cheek for good measure, "thank you, Lucas, what would I do without you?"  
He scowled and handed her bag to her, "I know what I would do."  
"What's that?"  
"Clean less."  
She snatched her apartment keys off the kitchen counter, calling out "love you," as she shut the door.

It was autumn in New York. The kind of morning that was rare in such a large city. The crisp air attacked any exposed skin and Maya huddled further into her jacket. It was a twenty minute walk from her Lucas' apartment to the Matthews house. Maya would know, but she didn't walk it often enough. She would have been silly to believe that Cory was ever going to let his little girl go out and find her own place to live, and thankfully she never thought that because, as expected, Cory wouldn't let Riley out of his sight, despite her being in college.

With Riley at living at home, Maya had to go off and find a new roommate to take care of her. Farkle went off to MIT, Smackle went to Harvard. Zay moved back to Texas and that left Maya with Lucas as her roommate. Which, to be fair, was a blessing in disguise, because the guy was so kind he cooked, cleaned and made her coffee in the morning. Which is all she could really ask for. She'd thought all that nice would fade, but 6 months later and he was still making her coffee at 6.30 in the morning.  
Street lamps lit her path up the steps to the Matthews' apartment building and gave a clear view of a very guilty looking Cory, followed by an equally nonchalant Shawn leaving the building lobby.  
"Hands where I can see 'em, Matthews," She called, walking quickly up the steps to meet them. Cory froze; looking up at her slowly and Shawn walked right up to her and pulled her into a hug. Cory relaxed, "Maya, you scared me."  
"You do know you only have to be afraid if you're doing something wrong, Cor," Shawn laughed, stepping back to look over her, "You look good, kiddo. I told you that cowboy would keep you fed."  
"He makes a good delivery boy, that's for sure."  
Shawn gave her a sad look, reaching out to hug her again, "You should come see your mom, Kiddo. She worries about you. She'd never say it, but I know she does."  
Maya stared at him, then grinned, "so, what are you two up too? Isn't it a tad too early for Cory and Shawn shenanigans?"  
"It's my little girls Birthday," Cory grinned, stuffing his hand into his coat pocket.  
Maya looks him in the eye, "little girl? She's turning twenty, Hotshot."  
Shawn stepped in, "And she needs a birthday cake. Topanga sent us to pick it up for the birthday dinner tonight." Shawn placed a hand on Cory's shoulder, "Seems as if Cory's little girl had a bit of a 'late night' last night, so he and I are off to get her cake before she wakes up." "She's not awake yet?" Maya looked up at the bay window, sighing, "I guess I'll come back later."

"Well, Cory, we've got work to do. See you round kiddo, come round and visit once," Shawn kissed her head a walked towards his car.  
"Right," Maya whispered, turning around to walk back towards the train station.  
"Hey, Maya," Ciry called, she paused to listen, "The birthday dinner is at 5pm, we'd love to have you there. I...uh...I promise Katy isn't coming"  
She turned to Cory with a smile, "I'll see you tonight, then."

Maya walked out of the photography studio as quickly as possible. She loved art, loved it with all her heart, but 8 hours was a little too long for her to stay completely focused. She'd been waiting all day to see Riley, her present remained in Maya's back pocket as she got into the subway, headed for the Matthews' family home. She was tempted to call Lucas and invite him along, but she knew Riley wouldn't want to see him. Lucas and Riley had a falling out about 4 months back. It must have been some kind of argument to end the 2 year long relationship between the perfect couple. Maya could never really tell which of them the one to end it was, and frankly, she never wanted to find out.  
Maya walked quickly up the steps from the lobby of the Matthew's apartment building, knocking three times on the door as she wiped her hands on faded blue jeans and waited. Topanga opened the door, a bright smile on her face. Her grin widened when she saw Maya, engulfing her in a warm hug, "Finally," She whispered into Maya's hair, "My sane daughter has arrived."  
Maya walked through the threshold and nearly had the air knocked out of her as Riley pounced. She grinned wrapping her arms around her childhood best friend, "Hey Riles, Happy Birthday!" Maya let her go to fish around in her pocket for Riley's gift.  
"It's not much," she mumbled, holding the small package out to Riley, who shredded the wrapping paper in seconds. Riley gasped, "Peaches…This is..."  
Maya smiled, "Lightning."  
Riley slid the new ring onto her finger, "Thunder," She reached out and gathered Maya into another hug, "Forever."  
Maya let go turning to the rest of the family, "Now where's my food," She joked, sitting down in her seat.  
Cory entered the room and placed a kiss on Maya's forehead as he went to sit down. The front door clicked open just as Maya finished up hugging Auggie, "Hello family, I heard there was food somewhere…" The husky voice trailed off as the door closed with a decisive thud, "Maya?"  
Maya's features froze as she turned around and greeted the new entrant, her heart thudding in her chest, "Josh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Topanga's voice interrupted the sound of Maya's heart beating out of her chest, "Josh, finally, we can eat." He was still beautiful, god dammit. He couldn't have gotten miraculously ugly? Warts? Impromptu acne? Contacts that made his eyes less piercing?  
Josh looked away, and strode towards Riley, "Happy birthday to my favourite niece," he gathered her into his arms. Riley wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'm your only niece."  
"Exactly, Lucky me," Josh replied before being pulled away and into Cory's arms.  
"My brother."  
"My brother," Cory looked at him with such pride, "How's the new Job?"  
Josh grinned, "It's eye opening, but I'm glad I decided to stay in the city."  
Why did Maya's mouth just get dry? And why did she not know Josh was in town? Maya was in panic mode as she hauled Auggie up on her other side, so she was sitting between him and Riley. This was going to be a fun night…

Maya picked herself up off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. The dinner has been big and extravagant, and it had taken around an hour to finish. And there was still Riley's cake to come. The whole family was wiped out, lying in different positions around the lounge, waiting for Topanga to announce dessert. Maya washed her hands in the bathroom sink, splashing her face with water, "Come on Maya, it's just cake. You can eat cake with him. That's fine. Everything's fine. Cake and then you leave."  
"Maya?"  
A deep voice asked through the bathroom door. Maya straightened up, drying her face, "Josh?" She opened the door to find him standing there looking at her with a confused expression. He raised an eyebrow, "Were you talking to yourself?"  
"No of course not"  
"Okay?"  
"What are you doing?"  
He scratched his neck and then pointed to her, "Looking for you. Shawn just arrived with the cake." Maya let out a sigh of relief, and started on her way back to lounge, "I didn't know he was bringing the cake. I just thought Topanga was being extra Topanga and making us wait."  
Josh chuckled, "Sounds about right. But no, Shawn and his wife just turned up with the biggest cake I've ever seen in my life."  
Maya stopped in her tracks, "Shawn and who?"  
Josh stared at her, "Shawn and his wife."  
Her eyes widened, "Blonde hair, cute smile, looks a bit like me?"  
"Yeah, I suppose…"  
"Oh god," she groaned, "Oh no," Maya turned and walked back towards the end of the hall.  
"Wait, Maya, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she whispered.  
He grabbed her arm, spinning her towards him; "Maya," His tone was serious, menacing, and admittedly kind of sexy, "Tell me what's wrong."  
Maya stepped closer to him, "Can you do me a favour?"  
"Anything."  
"I need to get out of here. Right now."  
"Okay," Josh looked around, "um...front door?"  
Maya glared at him, "Not an option, Boing."  
"Bay window?"  
Maya paused, "Perfect."  
She crawled out onto the bay window platform, very aware of Josh's presence behind her. She turned abruptly, "Thank you. Now, bye."  
Maya turned towards the steps. "Maya, wait," Josh called after her. Maya kept walking, "Tell Riley I'm sorry."  
"No, it's nearly midnight; you can't walked around New York alone."  
Maya turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Is that so, uncle righteous?"  
"Come on, love," he started towards the steps, "I promise not to be inappropriate in any way."  
She looked at him, "are you going to give up?" Josh shook his head. She rolled her eyes, "fine."

The subway was quiet and Maya was doing her best to avoid eye contact. Josh gripped the pole above her hand and leaned towards her, "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"  
Maya look up at him, "No."  
He sighed, leaning back, "You don't like Shawn?"  
"I love Shawn," She sighed.  
Josh bent down slightly, "So it's Shawn's wife? Katy is it?"  
"I prefer to call her Mom."  
Josh leaned into her, tilting her head up so his eyes met hers, "Shawn married your mother? Is that why you're mad at her?"  
Maya closed her eyes, letting the warmth of josh and the effect of his nearness wash over her. She leaned into him, "Something like that."  
And the subway came to a sudden halt, "This is my stop."  
Josh swallowed, "Great."

Maya fished her keys out of her bag as she approached her apartment door. Maya enter, letting Josh follow her through the door into the hallway. Noise blasted from the living room as Maya led Josh to the kitchen, "Coffee?"  
Josh smiled, "it's one in the morning."  
"Yes."  
"Okay,Yes."  
Maya walked into the kitchen as the TV's volume coupled with Lucas' shouting assaulted her ears, "Oh come on, Longhorns, you're better than this. They're trash. Grind them to dust."  
Maya cleared her throat, "Lucas."  
"Honestly, all you've got to do is hit the ball with the bat."  
Maya strolled up behind him and gripped his shoulders. Moving her mouth to his ear, she whispered, "Get up, Ranger rick, we've got company."  
Lucas turned, seeing Josh and slowly rising from the couch, "What's he doing here?"  
Maya shivered at his tone and gave him a pointed look, "Josh walked me home. I offered him coffee for his troubles."  
Lucas returned her glare, "How incredibly kind of you, Maya."  
She narrowed her eyes, "Thank you."  
He took a step closer, "Quite the hostess."  
Josh cleared his throat, "I think I'll just be leaving. Thanks for the offer."

Maya shut the door behind Josh and breathed a sigh, knowing what was about to come. Lucas sat at the kitchen table, elbows resting on the surface. Maya started towards her room, "Stop."  
Maya froze.  
"Come here."  
She went to stand near him.  
"Sit."  
Her body went limp as she slouched into the chair, "Something on your mind, cowboy?"  
He looked down at her, "Why would you bring him here?"  
She shifted uncomfortably, "Why wouldn't I? He helped me. I wanted to thank him"  
Lucas rolled his eyes, "Thank him for what? Getting into your pants? How kind of him…"  
"Lucas…"  
"What do you expect me to think?"  
"I expect you to have a little faith in me."  
"Not when it comes to him."  
Maya went to sit on the couch, giving Lucas time to join her.  
"She turned up with Shawn."  
"Your mom?"  
"Cory told me she wouldn't be there."  
"And so you escaped?"  
"Yeah."  
He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "With Josh?"  
She laughed, "It's an unhealthy pattern."  
"One I thought you had broken," he pulled her closer to him.  
"So did I," She leant on his shoulder.  
"I guess you can't help but run to him."  
"He used to be my safe place."  
"Yeah, I know," he lay back against the couch, "But if he really was your safe place, the he wasn't supposed to leave."  
 **  
A/N  
Lots of dialogue this time round. Just trying to set everything up. Still not sure where I'm headed with this story or if I should continue. Suggestions are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Maya had to fight her way off the subway and ignore all the dirty looks as she struggled to fetch and silence her phone from her bag. It had taken her a while to realise it was her phone that was ringing because some delightful individual (Lucas) had apparently changed her ringtone to the Longhorns fight song. She finally reached the top of the stairs, breaking away from the throng of people to see Riley's face flashing on her screen.  
"Hey Riles, how's it going?" She whispered, using her subway card at the checkpoint and rushing up the stairs to the street above.  
"Peaches! You picked up! I've been trying to reach you all day."  
"Sorry, honey. I had a late night and had to rush to Art history at 11. No time for a chat."  
"A late night, huh? Anyone special? A certain uncle of mine, perhaps?"  
Maya scoffed, beginning her walk home along the leaf covered pathway, "No, actually. Why do you ask?"  
"You were both there one minute, and then you were gone. I just figured."  
Maya sighed, "You know why I left, Riles. I couldn't see her, not yet. I'm sorry I missed your cake."  
Riley giggled, "There wasn't much to miss. Dad and Shawn we're on cake duty, after all."  
"Yeah, I hope it wasn't a complete disaster."  
"Not at all. So, if you weren't with Josh, why such a late night?"  
Maya scoffed," Subtle, sweetie, real subtle."  
She could tell her she'd been up all night eating comfort food while Lucas cheered at the TV, but that didn't sound like something Riley wanted to hear, "You know me, Netflix until one in the morning. Time just gets away from me."  
Riley laughed, "You're such a party animal."

"Speaking of, Matthews said you had a late night the day before last. Out on the town without me?"  
Riley gasped in mock horror, "Peaches, I would never," Maya could hear her grinning through the phone, "I had a date."  
"Oh, did you now?"  
"Yep. It went okay. Probably not going on a second."  
"Fantastic, then I don't have to rough him up."  
Riley laughed again as Maya turned to make her way up the step to the apartment.  
She decided to take the stairs, keeping Riley on the line, "You free Saturday? I have a class everyday 'til then but I would love a coffee date with somebody, even if it is you."  
"I'm honoured, I'd love too. How about eleven at Topanga's?"  
Maya walked slowly towards her apartment door, left slightly ajar, "Sounds like a plan, Riles. Hey, I have to go now. Something's come up. See you on Saturday."  
Maya carefully pushed open the door, taking note of the broken lock, and peered into the living room, "Son of a bitch."

The police arrived within ten minutes of Maya's call. Mel, the police officer who arrived first and one of Maya's acquaintances from high school, questioned her while she waited for her partner to arrive.  
"Do you live here alone?"  
Maya's hands shook as she looked round the ransacked apartment, "uh...no. I have a roommate, he clearly wasn't home. He's on his way now."  
"Is there anything of value you can identify that's missing?  
Maya nodded, "My laptop, TV, jewellery...The electric jug for some reason."  
"That's fine. We'll ask you a little later, once the shock has passed, to identify the specific stolen items. If you can prove their existence we can claim insurance and get you replacements. Right now, the procedure is to…"  
"Maya!" A shout travelled from the hallway, cutting Mel off as Maya ran to the door. She'd recognise that voice anywhere, especially when laced with annoyance, "Lucas?"

"They won't let me in," he huffed, "They think I'm guilty. I mean, even I know robbers don't return to a place they've already cleared out." Maya grinned, rounding the corner and giving the other officer a nod, "You learn that from your days as a bad boy, Huckleberry?" She questioned and he walked quickly towards her. She heard the sigh of relief when she returned his bear hug, burying her face in his chest. He stepped back, holding her at arm's length in front of him, "Are you alright?"  
"Of course I am," Maya rolled her eyes, "I wasn't here when they took everything. I found it like this later."  
Lucas pulled her into another hug before she could protest; he put his head on her shoulder whispering into her ear, "Did they take my Tombstone ribbon? Because I will hunt them down if they did."  
Maya giggled into his shoulder, relaxing for the first time since she saw the apartment door ajar, "No, they only took the TV, the laptops, the cooking appliances and all the other relevant things we own."  
"At least they didn't take my pride." Lucas wrapped his left arm around her waist, "I couldn't live withou…"  
From behind her back Maya heard someone clear their throat loudly. Lucas' head snapped up and his grip tightened on her waist as Josh came up beside them, "I hate to break up the party, kids, but I've got some papers for you to sign."  
Maya stepped back from Lucas quickly, turning to face him, "What are you doing here?"  
"My job," Josh replied, handing a folder to Lucas, "These are the insurance forms. If everything goes well you should be able to get your stuff replaced within the next two weeks. Mel and I are here to answer questions if you have any, but the other officers are headed back to the precinct."  
Maya stared at him in disbelief, "You're a cop?"  
Josh smiled, "I prefer officer of the law, if we're going to get technical."  
Maya narrowed her eyes, "We aren't."

She saw Lucas moving slowly away out of the corner of her eye, "Don't you dare, Ranger Rick."  
Lucas quickly returned to her side as she focused her attention back on Josh's face. His stupid, beautiful face, "Explain."

"Did you ever wonder what I did after I dropped out of NYU," Josh asked.  
Maya lied through her teeth, "No." She could almost hear Lucas scoffing beside her. She shot him a look.

"Well, I…"

Josh looked up as Mel strolled out of Maya's apartment, "You guy's ready?"

Mel picked up on the tension in the room right away. Maya and Lucas sat on the couch facing the two officers as they signed legal forms and such. Maya hadn't been listening when they had explained what signing was for, but Lucas seemed to think they would help, judging by the fact he was signing them.  
Maya was pulled out of her daze by Mel breaking the heavy silence, "Okay. What's going on here?"  
Josh feigned innocence, "What?"  
Mel rolled her eyes, "You all clearly know each other. How?"  
Josh looked uncomfortable, "Maya and I used to date."  
"Nope. No, we didn't," Maya snapped, glaring at him, "We never dated."  
Lucas cleared his throat placing the fully signed papers on the table, "If there isn't anything else." 

The first few days after the robbery we're pretty disjointed. They had no TV or laptops, so Maya and Lucas spent their nights chatting and going to bed early. They had to go out for meals because all of the electrical appliances were stolen. On Friday night Maya was sitting at a booth across from Lucas in a diner when a familiar figure walked past the door. They were in downtown New York, at a shady diner because neither of them had much money, and that environment was the last place she ever expected to see Riley Matthews. She saw Lucas tense in her peripheral vision as Riley approached, pulling Maya into a hug. Maya sat back down, recollecting herself, "Wow, I've been getting a lot of hugs lately."

Riley turned to Lucas, "Hey you," she smiled, to which Lucas replied with a nod, "What are you guys doing?"

"Eating dinner," Maya would never tell Riley that her apartment had been ransacked, "We're low on food at home."  
Maya continued in an effort to ease the awkward tension in the air, "What about you Riles? This doesn't seem like your scene?"  
Riley let a smug grin creep onto her face, "I have a date."

Lucas suddenly spluttered, Maya turned to him quickly, raising an eyebrow, "Did you just choke on your own spit?"  
Lucas glared at her, turning to Riley, "I'm happy for you. I hope it goes well."  
A sneer quickly passed over Riley's face before it settled on a smile, "Me too. I am running late though, so I better get going."

She addressed both of them, "Great seeing you Lucas. Maya, are we still on for coffee tomorrow morning?"  
Maya nodded, "I wouldn't miss it."  
"Great," Riley walked out of the restaurant, heading further downtown.  
Maya burst into a fit of laughter.  
Lucas glared at her, "You couldn't have helped me? Not even a little bit?"

Maya snorted, "That's payback for trying to leave me alone with Josh the other night."  
"Oh yes, we wouldn't want to leave you alone with Josh. Who knows what sort of trouble you would get yourself into?"  
Maya screwed up a napkin and threw it at him, "Alright, player. No need to get sassy."  
"Most of the time there's no need for you to leave me to fend for myself, but it still happens so often. I forgive you, though. You mind must be preoccupied by all the ballerinas and daydreams about officer boing."  
Maya faux gasped, "Savage."


	4. Chapter 4

The cafe was crowded, morning sun stream into the corner booth where Maya sat, watching the waitress place her latte down in front of her, "So, how was the date? Same guy as the other night?"  
Maya shifted forwards to grab some sugar, ignoring Riley's look of disgust as she tore open three sachets simultaneously, "Actually, it was different guy. It was lovely," She slapped Maya's hand as she reached for the sugar again, "That's terrible for you. Stop it."  
Maya huffed and stirred her drink, "Did you really have a date, Riles?"  
"Of course I did," Maya stared at her and she caved "Oh, of course I didn't."  
Maya laughed, "I guessed as much. If your aim was to make him angry, you succeeded. He was not happy after you left."  
Riley grinned, "Good. He deserves it."  
Maya raised an eyebrow. Riley was yet to tell her what actually happened the night she and Lucas had called things off for good. Maya knew they had been struggling with something but she never knew what.

"Speaking of things you have yet to tell me," Maya spoke pointedly, "You failed to mention Josh was in town. And that he works for the NYPD."  
Riley looked surprised, "I didn't think it would help if you knew. Speaking of, How do you know?"  
"He told me. Now I know to never call the police."

Riley snorted, "That's what I was afraid of."

Riley's phone buzzed on the table, Maya looked down, "Is Matthews checking up on you?"  
Riley smiled, "Actually, it's Shawn checking up on you."

Maya looked down, "How's he doing?"

"Maya," Riley had on her serious tone, "You know he misses you. And Katy does too. You need to go see them. It's been years."  
"I'm not ready to see her, Riles. I don't understand how you've all forgiven her so quickly."  
Riley sighed, "Because we believe she was trying to protect you."  
Maya felt renewed anger bubbling, "Protecting me from a real family? Protecting me from a bond just as strong as you and Auggie have? Keeping him from me was not the way to protect me Riley. But it was a sure fire way to get me to resent her."  
Riley reached for Mayas hand, startled when she pulled back, "Enough about me. How are classes?"  
Riley sighed, giving in to the topic change, "Teachers college is exactly how I thought it would be. Mom and Dad have been working in the daytime, so I have plenty of quiet time to study."  
Maya was jealous of any quiet time others got, since all Lucas did was yell at the sports channel, "Same."  
Riley crossed her legs under the table, "Dad's actually at work right now. Seems as if he's got another round of students that need planned lessons."  
Maya laughed, "Matthews got another triangle on his hands?"  
"Something like that," Riley's phone buzzed again and she looked down at the screen.

Maya leant forward, "Anything interesting?"  
A confused expression crossed Riley's face, "It's Auggie," she reached for her bag, "Seems like he had some trouble using the stove top."  
"You guys left Auggie alone in the house? He's 12 years old!"

"I know, we're terrible caregivers," Riley stood up, "Bay window?"  
Maya nodded, "Always." 

Snow was settling on the paved stairs as she and Riley walked up to the Matthews' apartment building. Maya huddled close to Riley as the ran into the lobby and mounted the elevator. It around 30 seconds for Riley to enter the apartment have a near mental breakdown at the mess Auggie had made. Maya took her time walking through the Matthews' home. In her senior year of high school, Maya had officially moved in with the Matthews family. She couldn't stand being at home with her mother and Topanga was all too happy to set her up in the Spare room. She had her own place, where she felt safe most of the time, but the Matthew's house would always be home to her. Maya felt content for a moment, then she saw the third person in the room, hovering over Auggie with a fire extinguisher. Josh.

Of for the love of all things holy, what on earth would he be doing here?  
Riley beat her to the question, "Uncle Josh? What are you doing here?"  
Auggie looked up in Panic, relaxing when he saw it was Riley who had walked through the door, not Topanga, "I called him. You didn't reply to my text and I figured he knows how to deal with this kind of thing."  
Riley had her stern face on, "The potential house fire kind of thing?"

Maya cleared her throat stepping past the couch into view, "Good job, Augs."  
Auggie's face lit up, "Maya!"

He rushed forward to hug her, "How do you always show up when I make mistakes?"  
She returned the embrace, "It's a talent. You need help cleaning all that up?"  
Auggie grinned, "Absolutely." 

Maya spent the next hour trying her hardest to ignore Josh. The small fire had charred most of the oven and it took her and Riley too long to clean up the mess Auggie had made with the fire extinguisher. Especially since Maya was distracted by the ease with which Josh had picked up the oven and moved it away from the wall. He hadn't always been that strong. But she supposed he had been through the police academy since then. He body had been glorious the last time she'd seen him without clothes, imagine what it would be like now… No! Maya! Stop!

She needed to focus on the cleaning. The cleaning was important. Maya scrubbed at the last charred spot left on the side of the oven, sitting back on her heels and huffing out a breath of relief. Riley's voice carried in from hallway, "What!?"

Maya rose to her feet, shooting a quick look at Josh as she stepped into the hall, "Riles?"

"Yes, that's Maya… We're at home… I'll let her know… Yes… I promise. Love you," Riley hung up her cell phone and turned to Maya, "We're snowed in."  
Panic coursed through Maya, "It's Autumn!"  
"Trains aren't running, and the roads are closed."  
Maya stared at her, "Can I walk?"  
"Good luck."

Maya ran towards the window to see a near metre of snow piling up on the sidewalk, "Is Matthews coming home?"

Riley patted Maya on the back, leaning on her shoulder, "He and mom are camping out at Topanga's until they can walk to the subway. Looks like you're stuck with us."  
Maya couldn't think of anything worse than being stuck in an apartment with Josh and no escape.

Lucas was convinced he could make it through the snow to come and get her, "I'm sure I could walk through it, no problem."  
Maya smiled, "Alright, Ranger Rick, and what are you gonna do when you get here? I still have legs disproportionate to yours."  
"I'll carry you."  
"No. No you will not."

"Well the other option is to stay in a house with Josh for potentially hours. I think I'm looking pretty good right now."  
"You always think you look good," Maya was sick of the looks Riley was shooting her from her spot on the couch beside Auggie. They had decided popcorn and a movie was the only cure for being snowed in on a Saturday night. Maya now sat on the lounge bay window, trying to convince Lucas everything was going great, "I'm honestly fine, Huckleberry. We're watching movies. We've got plenty of food. I'll come home as soon as I can."  
She saw Josh raise an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look out of the window, listening to Lucas deliver his final words of warning, "At least let me know when you're on your way so I can meet you at the subway station."  
Maya sighed, "Deal. Be safe."  
She hung up the phone, feeling the judgement from the other side of the room, "More popcorn, anyone?"

Auggie said an enthusiastic 'yes' and Josh moved to the kitchen to help her, "How's Lucas?"  
Maya grabbed the packet and handed to him, "He's good. Maybe worried. Probably hungry."  
Josh set the microwave and turned to her, "So… You and Lucas, huh? I think we all saw that coming"  
"Saw what coming?"  
Josh raised an eyebrow and Maya looked up at him, "Me and Lucas aren't a thing. He's one of my best friends. I would never compromise that."  
Josh smiled, "That's good to know."

Maya cocked her head, "Oh, is it?"

"Of course," Josh sat down at the dining table, motioning for her to join him. Maya shot a look at Riley and Auggie, who were both completely absorbed in the movie, "Why's that?"  
Josh grinned, "You having a boyfriend would get in the way of my incredibly complex and fool proof plan to seduce you."  
Maya glared, "How do you know I don't have a boyfriend?"  
"Simple," Josh leant back in his chair, "No other guy would be crazy enough to take on the cowboy for your affections."  
"And you are."  
"I have an incredible incentive."  
Maya narrowed her eyes, "What's that?"  
The microwave beeped in the distance "I know what it's like to seduce you. It's a hell of a feeling. I want it again."

He went to retrieve the popcorn, leaving stunned/worried Maya in his wake.

Maya had spent absolutely no time of the last hour paying attention to the movie. She sat in a position that she felt was uncomfortably close to Josh. She pressed herself right up against the arm of the couch, and ignored the urge to curl up next to Josh and bask in his body heat. 'No, Maya. That's a bad idea,' he inner monologue had been on a loop for the last thirty minutes. Riley kept looking over her with a confused expression. Josh on the other hand was completely cool and Calm, which is fantastic, and exactly what she needed. She rolled her eyes.  
Maya interrupted the silence as the movie came to an end, "Riley, Where am I sleeping?"  
Riley picked up the popcorn bowls and took them to the sink, "In your room, I imagine."  
"Right," Maya stood up, ignoring the feel of Josh's eyes on her back as she walked towards the hall, "I'm gonna have a shower." 

Maya pulled on a shirt of Auggie's that she'd grabbed before she got in the shower. Auggie was fairly small, but Maya, at 5 ft, was very capable of wearing a 12-year old's t-shirt. She pulled a pair of Riley's leggings over her hips and bent to roll up the ankles (The girl had legs for days). She'd spent a half hour calming herself down in the bathroom. No wonder she could see Josh smirking out of the corner of her eye for the entirety of the movie. She had been flushed, and acting like a damn schoolgirl (again).  
The kitchen was empty when she walked to get a glass of water before bed. Riley had clearly gone off to bed, leaving only a dim light over the dining table on. Maya opened the fridge and grabbed the chilled water, nearly dropping it when she heard a voice from the lounge, "I wouldn't mind a glass."  
Maya heard the rustling of blankets as Josh approached from the couch. She turned slowly to the bench, "Riley set you up on the couch?"  
"I'm not sleeping in the bed where my brother ha-"  
Maya cut him off, "I get it."

Still avoiding looking in his direction, Maya reached into the cupboard for two glasses. Josh sat down, the dining chair creaking under his weight, "I never asked what you're doing these days. Still trying to be an artist?"  
Maya poured the water, "Art teacher, yeah."

Josh grinned, "You're so passionate about it, I knew you'd make me proud."  
She didn't know if she could fend off attentive Josh, there was only so much her little heart could take, "I've got another year until I can start applying for jobs."  
She could hear the smile in Josh's voice, "I told you that you were good enough."  
Maya sighed, leaning on the bench. He had told her that, when she had confided in him that she sent away the application to do art at NYU. He had been so supportive, "Looks like you were definitely good enough. I didn't even realise you wanted to be a police officer."

Maya turned and froze. Older Josh shocked her every time. When did his chest get that broad. Is broad the right word? She couldn't think. She had to physically stop herself from drooling.  
Josh was looking around the room obliviously, "I always loved helping people. I get to do that every day now," he looked over as she sat down opposite him handing him a glass.  
He took a sip, "I have got my eyes on detective, though. That's the goal."  
Maya nodded, "I think you'd make a terrific detective."  
"Means a lot, Maya," Josh looked at her, this time with a more probing look, "My brother says he's worried about you. You don't come around a lot?"  
Maya rubbed her hands down her legs, "I'm very grateful for everything they did for me, especially in senior year. I just feel like they've given me enough."

Josh cocked his head, "You could repay them by coming around once in a while."

Maya debated whether or not to tell Josh the real reason that she has stayed away from the Matthew's family lately. But getting into her and Katy's drama was surely not something Josh wanted. Well, not again.

Josh, as always, could tell she was holding something back. He reached for her hand, looking at her from across the table. Maya was stunned, like she always was when Josh touched her, "You remember all those amazing conversations we used to have?"  
Maya nodded.

Josh threaded his finger through hers, "I'm always here to talk to you Maya. I can tell you're struggling with something. I can help, anytime. Just let me know, I'll be there. I'm always going to be here."

Maya's heart went into overdrive. The last time Josh had ever said something like that to her had ended very differently to how she hoped tonight would end. Which was, with he wearing clothing.

Maya decided things were getting too deep for her liking, "I'll keep it in mind."  
She stood up and turned back towards the bench to catch her breath. She felt Josh come up behind her before she heard him, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"And she's gone," Josh leant his hand on the bench beside hers and she turned to face him.

Maya suddenly realised she fallen into a trap between his body and the bench, "I didn't mean to offend you. It just doesn't seem like a good idea. Me coming to your place and all."  
Josh chuckled, leaning his other hand on the bench, effectively caging her in, "Does that have anything to do with what happened the last few times we were there?"  
Maya was very aware of the mere millimetres of space between her and Josh, the heat radiating from his body, "It just so happens, that is has everything to do with that."

"What a surprise," Josh licked his bottom, "Maya regrets things she did in the in the heat of the moment."  
Maya was surprised at the annoyance in his voice. She looked up at him, "I don't regret it."  
Josh looked down at her, stepping closer, closing her in, "I don't believe you."  
Maya felt it again, the fire she felt every time he was close to her, "You meant to much to be a mistake, Josh."  
The heat in his eyes was scorching her. She felt his eyes on her lips as he spoke, "Prove it."

Maya couldn't remember how to breathe, so it was an absolute miracle she kept her head in the moment. If she wanted to leave this encounter with the slightest bit of dignity, the time was now. Maya smiled sadly and looked down, "Good night, Josh."

She pushed at his shoulder, not surprised that he stepped back immediately. If he really planned to 'seduce' her, he would have to work a lot harder. And if he wanted to be with the Maya he used to know, he might be disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Maya," Josh's voice was calming, and that was the last thing she wanted to hear. His hand slid up her thigh, leaving a path of fire in its wake.  
Maya whimpered, pressing herself closer to him. _

" _Maya?"_

 _Her fingers tangled in his hair, his lips trailing over the sensitive skin of her neck._

" _Maya!?"_

 _That wasn't Josh's voice._

Maya was rudely awoken, only to find she wasn't in her own bed. She thought back over the events of yesterday. Riley. Josh. Auggie. The Matthews' house. Josh, again. Maya hadn't had a dream about the night she left home in years. She would file that away for further consideration later.

Her phone was (Again) blaring the longhorn fight song by her ear. Maya made a mental note to change that as soon as possible.

She was jolted out of her reverie by Riley shouting through the wall beside her head, "Maya! That phone has been ringing for hours," She rolled her eyes at Riley's exaggerating, "Pick it up or I'm going to come in there and throw you out the window."  
Maya put the phone to her ear, "This better be good."  
"I'm at Riley's apartment. Can you let me up?"  
It took a moment for Maya to register that it was Lucas speaking, and an even longer time to realise what he had said, "You're what!?"

Maya could hear the eye roll in his voice, "You weren't answering my texts and the paths have been cleared for hours. You have a meeting with the Mr Tanner about that Art teacher position after you graduate. I thought you must have overslept."  
Maya sat bolt upright. He was right, she was having lunch with Mr Tanner about the position and it was already 10:30 in the morning. She rolled out of bed, pulling on a sweater and starting towards the hallway, "Have I ever told you that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Huckleberry?"  
Maya tripped down the steps into the bathroom with Lucas talking in her ear, "No, and I'd like to hear it more often."

Maya laughed, looking at her sleep battered reflection in the mirror, "Count yourself lucky I even said it once. I'm not this nice to everyone first thing in the morning."  
"It's closer to noon than the morning. I'm still waiting, by the way."  
Oh, right. Lucas was downstairs in the cold, "Right."

"Ring the buzzer and I'll press the open thingy."  
Lucas laughed, "And other well informed statements by Maya."  
Maya hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen, sitting down at the table to pull on her socks. A groggy voice drifted in from the lounge, "Maya? I'll have a coffee if you're making."

Josh swung his legs over the side of the couch, shirtless and barefoot. Maya needed a brain that didn't short circuit at the sight of him.  
Her thought was suddenly interrupted by the buzzer at the Matthews' door. Josh was at the speaker before Maya was even on her feet, "My brother?"  
The voice that replied was definitely not Cory's, "Josh?"  
Maya jumped up quickly and moved in front of Josh to talk into the buzzer, "Heya Ranger Rick, come on up."  
"Why is Josh still there?"  
Maya rolled her eyes, "It's his family's house, Huckleberry."  
Lucas' voice had turned to ice, "Let me up."

Maya sighed and flopped onto the couch, hands in her hair, "This should be good."  
"The kid really doesn't like me," Josh held his hands up in surrender, "I don't remember ever offending him."

"He's just being protective."  
"Of you, "Josh perched on the edge of the couch, sarcasm dripping from his voice "Typical friends things."

Maya cursed under her breath, suddenly aware of the heat radiating off of Josh's skin beside her, "You're gonna need to put on a shirt."  
Josh raised an eyebrow and watched her as she bolted from the couch. Maya grabbed his t-shirt from the ground where he had left it and threw it in his direction, "I can't explain that away," she gestured to his half naked body.

Josh caught the shirt and held it towards her, "You really sure you want me to put this back on?"  
Maya narrowed her eyes at him and lied, again, "Absolutely."  
Josh shrugged it over his head, "Your loss, love."  
And as much as she didn't want to lose, Lucas' fury was not something she wanted to endure. Even though Maya was distracted by Josh's abs moving while he wrestled the shirt over his shoulders, there was no missing the loud angry knock on the apartment door.

Maya ran quickly to the door, opening it to find a surprising calm Lucas on the other side.

Well, calm for Lucas, "We're leaving."

Maya stepped back, running her finger through her hair, "Nice to see you too."

Lucas shot her a warning look. Maya noticed his refusal to acknowledge a very smug looking Josh, "I thought we agreed I was going to stay here."  
"They cleared the roads, so I figured I would walk over. I didn't expect to come inside," Lucas looked around the room, his eyes resting on Josh, "This place is always full of Nasty surprises."

Maya stared at him, exasperated, "I'm in my Pyjamas."

"You can take my jacket, you'll be fine."

Josh spoke for the first time, "How chivalrous of you, Cowboy."

Lucas paused and turned to him slowly, "I don't remember ever asking your opinion."  
"How about we ask Maya whose opinion she wants to hear."

Maya was sick of refereeing what she was sure would turn into a testosterone fuelled battle of wits, "Shut up guys, nobody cares. Including me."  
Lucas made to shrug off his snow jacket. He pulled it down and off his arms and reached out to hand it to Maya, freezing in his tracks.  
A sleepy Riley meandered down hallway, "Josh? Are watching the TV? What's all the noi-"

Maya stared on in horror as Riley froze and cleared her throat. She looked down at her appearance and shot Maya a look of despair. Maya's eyes widened as Lucas spoke, "Riley."  
"Lucas."  
Lucas shot a quick look between Maya and Josh, "Sorry to come round so early, I just came to get Maya."  
Riley scowled, "Ah yes. Lucas the white knight, always coming to Maya's rescue."  
Maya shot a startled at them. Lucas' tone lowered in warning, "Riley…"

Riley smiled sadly, and turned towards the kitchen, "I see nothing's changed."  
Maya shot a glance at Lucas, taking note of the way the muscles in his jaw twitched in anger for later evaluation. He thrust his jacket in her direction, "Come on, we're leaving."  
Maya snatched the Jacket out of his hand, her resistance evident, "Are you sure we can wade through all the tension?"  
Lucas narrowed his eyes at her, throwing one more threatening look towards Josh before ushering Maya towards the door to put her shoes on, "Lovely seeing you. As always."

Maya rolled her eyes as she pulled her shoes on and grabbed Lucas' sleeve to pull him out the door, "Gotta run, Riles. Call me."  
Maya made brief eye contact with an angry looking Josh as she dragged Lucas out the door. Lucas shut the door behind them and turned to her, "Have you ever thought to, I don't know, ease awkwardness instead of create it?"  
"Oh please, Bucky. We all know your awkward is more fun when we all embrace."  
Lucas grinned down at her as the started down the steps, "You are the least helpful person I know. And I know Zay," he tightened his jacket around him, "Did you forget about the meeting?"

Maya shoved into him as they reached the next floor, "I forget things sometimes, Huckleberry. I'm only human."  
Maya was glad to see playful Lucas was back, "No _I'm_ human. I don't know what the hell you are."

Maya raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the lobby and made for the door, "I've hear people call you a lot of things, Bucky. Human ain't one of 'em."  
Lucas chuckled, holding open the door for her. Maya stepped out into the snow, reality hitting, "I'm still wearing pyjamas."  
Lucas was grinning ear to ear, "Yeah. You're going to be that nutcase on the subway who forgot to change. My life is complete."  
Maya zipped up his coat and marched down the steps towards the subway. An eventful day so far.

Maya emerged from her bedroom in the fifth outfit of the last 20 minutes. She had dragged Lucas into the apartment and forced him to sit on the couch and judge her outfits for respectability.

This particular outfit was a pair of jeans and a nice(ish) top she had pulled from the depths of her closet. Lucas had the decency to feign interest, looking up as she entered the room with a twirl, "I've never seen that before. It looks nice."

Maya stopped and smiled, "But… Is it nice enough for me to wear to a job interview."  
Lucas rolled his eyes, clearly fed up with the whole situation, "It's not like it's a real job interview. You call the man Uncle Tanner. If you think about it, he's technically your Grandfather."

Maya walked to stand in front of him, using her skill of imitating Texas slang to the best of her ability, "Awww poor Lucas. Am I bringing up thoughts of Pappy Joe and How he done ya wrong?"  
Lucas grinned and headed toward her room, followed closely by an exasperated Maya, "What are you doing?"  
"I am taking one for the team," He pulled her closet open and sifted through the mess, "I'm picking an outfit for you."

Maya shook her head, "You are terrible at picking clothes."

Lucas ignored her and pulled out a dress she hadn't worn in years, "This one."  
Maya looked at the garment he was holding, "That could work."

Lucas smirked, "See."

She kept looking at the dress. It was casual black velvet one that she had bought with her first pay check during high school, "Actually, it's perfect."  
Maya threw her arm around him and Lucas stumbled before catching her, "I should pick out your clothes more often."  
Maya stepped back to usher him out the door, "Agreed. Now get out so I can change."  
Lucas' signature smirk crept back onto his face, "I think I'll stay."

"Hilarious, " Maya slammed the door. 

Maya and Mr Tanner had been talking for hours. She told him about her experiences with art and why she wanted to teach, and he told her about Shawn when he was a kid. Maya had thought she was bad, which, to be fair, proved to be correct in the later years of high school. But Shawn Hunter took the cake for troubled adolescent.

Maya stood up from her seat to shrug on her coat. Soft autumn light was fading into darkness outside as Maya followed Tanner onto the street.  
Tanner shrugs his coat on and turns to her, "Well, Maya. Nearly five hours and we barely talked about work. "  
Maya was worried all of a sudden, "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to talk your ear off with questions about Shawn."  
Tanner laughed, "No need to worry, Maya. I knew you were hiring material before you even sat down."  
Relief coursed through her body, "Really?"  
"You're a great person, Maya. I know that from experience," Tanner grinned, "So I can almost guarantee you a temporary position of teaching in the next several months after Ms Kassal goes on maternity leave."  
Maya was shocked, "Wait. I won't have finished my qualification by then."  
"I'll see what I can do about that, then, shall I?" Tanner leant forward to hail a taxi coming down the deserted street, "Now I must be going. Keep in touch, Kiddo."

Maya was elated. So much so, she decided to go to the grocery store and buy ingredients to make a special dinner for herself. She was going to have a real adult job soon, after all.

All Maya could think about as she entered the grocery store was Lucas' reaction to her success. She had purposefully found a quiet part of town so she could shop in peace, which meant the place was eerily quiet when she walked in. The vegetable section felt dimly lit and chilly as Maya scanned over the lettuce options in the bin, after having decided Salad was a good option on the way to the grocery store, if only she knew how to buy lettuce.  
Maya squinted and leant forward, trying to judge which lettuce she should buy. Wrapped up in her internal monologue of, "This shouldn't be this hard," on repeat, Maya didn't hear anyone approach her.  
She jumped when she felt her shoulder being tapped, whipping around in surprise, "Ummm… Maya?"

Maya blinked to stop herself from blatantly staring, "Missy? Missy Bradford?"  
Missy's face lit up, "Yes!"

Pulling a stunned Maya into a hug, Missy rambled, "It's been so long! How are you? Where have you been? I didn't know you stayed in the city."  
She wouldn't know that, of course, because Maya and Missy were never friends in high school. Intrigued, Maya decided to play along, "I never left," She plastered on a fake smile, "You look amazing, Missy. You're doing well?"

Missy rested her hand on Maya's arm, "So great, honestly. I am loving life after college."  
Maya doubted she even went to college, "I'm glad to hear it."  
"Speaking of college," Missy dropped her hand, smiling sweetly, "I heard you got in. Well done." Maya narrowed her eyes and Missy chose to ignore her scepticism, "I also heard I lost my scholarship to Farkle. A worthy opponent."  
Maya was incredibly interested to see where this was going, so she let Missy continue, "And Riley got into Teachers college? I love that."

Maya played along, "Yeah, she absolutely loves it. She's doing really well."  
Maya had never seen a more fake smile, "I was worried there for a second. I heard that her and Lucas broke up. She must have been destroyed."  
And there it was. Maya should have seen that coming. Missy had always had a thing for Lucas, and she was not deterred by Maya's silence, "How is Lucas? I hear he's single these days."  
At this point in the conversation, Maya could have been kind and given Missy a chance to dream of a potential encounter with single Lucas. The problem was that Maya was full of resentment toward Missy that went all the way back to high school, and therefore was going to have a lot more fun crushing that dream. She smiled maliciously, "Lucas? Single? No. No, he's not."

Missy's smile faltered, "Oh really? Who's he dating?"  
Maya should have anticipated that question. And since she was feeling particularly good about herself this evening she felt no shame in her next words, "Me," Maya smiled, already regretting that statement, "I'm the lucky girl."

Missy blinked, "Oh. Wow. Since when?"  
Maya was having way too much fun, "A few years now. We have an apartment just a few blocks away. You should come visit us sometime."

Mentally praising herself for the very adult way she had just spoken, Maya started to turn back towards the lettuces, "Oh, yes. Why don't I come round for dinner? I'm free tomorrow night?"

Maya hated acting like an adult, "That sounds great. I'll get your number." 

Despite the sour start to her shopping adventure, Maya had walked out with the perfect ingredients for dinner. The kitchen had been empty when she arrived home, giving her the perfect opportunity to start cooking before Lucas could object due to her lack of any skill in the cooking department.  
It took Maya about 15 minutes to realise that cooking was a very bad idea. Especially after she set of the fire alarm. A fire alarm which she was to short to reach.

Maya hurriedly turned off the stove where the potential dinner was burning and hauled a chair into the centre of the living room. She hopped onto the chair and began to jump for the off button, breathing out of a sigh of relief when she heard Lucas' voice from the hallway, "Maya? What the hell are you doing? Oh for the love of-"

He picked her up with his arms around her legs and set her onto the ground jumping up on the chair to easily reach the off button. The ringing sound gave way to an eerie silence as Maya stared up at Lucas, "Um…"  
Lucas looked down at her, "Are you okay?"  
Maya continued to stare like an idiot at the sight of half-naked Lucas standing on a chair in her living room.

Lucas looked down at his naked chest, tightening his towel around his waist, "I was in the shower when you tried to set the house on fire, "He gestured to the burnt food.

Maya said nothing, cocking her head to look at Lucas' exposed abdomen from a different angle, "I'm not complaining."  
Lucas scoffed and jumped down from the chair, returning it to the table. Maya, on the other hand, was entertaining herself by watching the muscles of his back move. Lucas spun around, "Stop looking at me like that."  
Maya laughed, "Aww, poor baby. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"  
Lucas narrowed his eyes, "Yes, actually."

Maya smiled and turned back to the kitchen, "I had that under control."  
It was Lucas' turn to laugh, "You would have been trying to reach that thing all night."  
She caved, "Stop trying to bring down my vibe, Huckleberry. It's my night."  
Maya heard Lucas walk into his bedroom off the lounge, she assumed to get dressed. Maya sighed, what a shame.

Lucas talked to her from his bedroom, "The meeting went well?"  
Maya's excitement was back in full force, "He promised me a job when Mrs Kossal goes on maternity leave in the next few months."

A fully clothed Lucas emerged from his bedroom wearing sweatpants and an NYU T-shirt, making his way towards the kitchen, "Will you have your full qualification by then?"  
Maya moved out the way. After all, there would be less fires if let Lucas make the food, "Yeah, but I'll probably be able to do it as part of my work experience thingy."  
Lucas laughed, "Very technical."  
She threw an empty water bottle at him, "Very funny."  
"That hurt, " he began to cut up new vegetable, "Any other interesting news?"  
Maya had been dreading this, "Uh, yes, actually."  
Lucas looked at her in warning, "What did you do?"  
Maya took time to prepare herself for Lucas' rant about how irresponsible she was, "I ran into Missy Bradford…"

Lucas was pacing.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Sit down, Huckleberry."

He sat down on the dining chair next to her, "This is going to be a disaster."  
Maya shot him a look, "My plan is fool proof."  
Lucas sighed, "Except for the one extremely significant flaw."  
Maya blinked at him, "And what's that?"  
Lucas ran a hand through his hair, "I can't lie."

Maya stood up, "You need something to drink."  
Lucas nodded, "I bought beer earlier for that exact reason."  
Maya smiled and grabbed a bottle for him out of the refrigerator, "All you have to do is pretend you're dating me. I'm not asking you to dress in drag and do the hula."  
Maya had impressed herself with that lion king reference.

Lucas was not amused, "I've never been able to lie."

"It's not really lying," Maya returned to the table, "I mean, we do live together."  
"We haven't dating since you poured a smoothie on my head in 10th grade!"  
"Oh please, Huckleberry. I'd hardly call that dating."

"Exactly," Lucas took a long sip, "We don't know how to do it."  
Maya sighed, "All we have to do is act normal with a few added touches. Put your arm around me at some point or something."

Lucas continued to worry, " We need a safe word."  
May leapt up to forage through the food Lucas had been cooking for the dinner with Missy, "Excuse me?"  
"Something we can drop casually into conversation."  
Maya swallowed a piece of potato she'd picked out of the pot, "How about names?  
"You call me enough names anyway."

Maya cocked her head, "True. I mean something like...babe?"  
Lucas stared, "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Well it's not like we're going to say it in casual conversation. But we would if we were a couple, so it would seem normal."

Lucas' eyes left her at the sound of a knock at the door, "Fine, that's the safe word."  
"Uhhh, Lucas, " Maya rushed forward to stop him before he turned the door handle, "Maybe I should open the door. We don't know how quickly she's going to try and jump on you like a jungle cat."  
Chuckling, Lucas stepped behind her. Maya reached for the door, "Missy, glad you could make it. And you brought a friend?"  
Maya chose to ignored the decidedly inappropriate look Missy was shooting Lucas, moving to take Missy's coat and shake her friends hand, "Hi, I'm Maya. It's lovely to meet you."  
A low chuckle drew Maya's gaze from the visitors hands to his face. He was grinning, "It's nice to see you too, Maya."

Maya's smiled faltered for a second, and then she joined Lucas in a realisation, "Charlie?"  
Charlie shrugged off his coat, "It's been a while."  
Missy grinned, a hand already on Lucas' arm, "Charlie's been in town for a few months. When I told him you two had invited me around, he wanted to tag along."

Lucas spoke for the first time, "Well, there's plenty to go around. It's great to see you both. Living rooms this way."  
Maya praised the lord Lucas' build in southern hospitality, because the last person she ever expected to see at her front door was Charlie Gardner. Lucas turned on his southern charm, "Can I get you guys anything to drink."  
Maya smiled, "you're the only over 21 here, honey."

"Right, I'll get your food then," Smiling at her, Lucas placed a hand on her arm, "Want to help serve dinner, Babe?"  
She ignored the look the Missy and Charlie exchanged and, hearing the danger word, followed Lucas to the kitchen. He stood close to as he set the plates on the bench, "Charlie Gardner? Are you kidding me?"

Maya looked up at him, "I didn't know."  
Lucas ran a hand through his hair, "I don't think I can make small talk with him."  
Maya had a feeling their guest were trying very hard to hear what they were saying, "You just have to be civil for one dinner. He's never done anything too bad to you."

Lucas leant forward, "Are you sure? Me and Riley break up and you think Charlie had nothing to do with it?"  
"What does that mean?"  
Lucas, who was trying to look to all the rest of world like a doting boyfriend, looked at her in shock, "Riley didn't tell you?"  
"Riley never talks about how you two broke up."

"That little...I always figured you knew at least his part."  
Maya looked at him exasperated, "How many parts are there?"

Mirroring her expression, Lucas picked up two of the four plates, "I can't help but feel this isn't the right time for this conversation."

Eating her last bite, Maya looked around to realise that she was the last to finish. They had been engaging polite chitchat for the last hour and Maya felt both mentally and emotionally drained. Charlie put down his fork and pushed his plate towards the centre of the table, "That was delicious, Maya. Well done."  
Maya laughed, "Don't thank me. Lucas is the cook here."

"Really," Missy leant forward to join the conversation, "Is there anything you can't do?"  
Maya grinned at Lucas, "Do laundry, make a good cup of tea, stay quiet when watching TV."  
Lucas smiled back her, "At least I can wake up in the morning, use the vacuum… And reach the cupboard where we keep the food."

Smacking Lucas' arm, Maya turned towards a sceptical looking Missy and Charlie, "This is what I have to deal with."  
Charlie smiled wryly, "You guys are pretty good together. I can't say I saw it in High School, but I see it now."

With the knowledge that Lucas was not going to start lying before her, Maya laced her finger through his, "We didn't really see it coming either."  
Missy looked them over, "Is Riley okay with you guys?"  
Lucas shot Charlie and look and wrapped his arm around Maya's shoulders, leaning back in his chair, "She wants us both to be happy. Maya makes me happy."  
Who knew he could lie without actually lying. Maya was impressed, "We're all so busy, she doesn't see much of us together anymore."  
"Go figure, cowboy," Charlie leant forward, balancing his elbows on the table, "Seems you couldn't pick just one and stick with it after all."

Lucas' tone turned menacing, "I did pick one. She's right here."

Maya stared up him, recognising the anger that was boiling over from his past with Charlie, "Right, it's getting late. Anyone want dessert?"

Maya dropped her towel on the laundry room floor as she opened the bathroom door. Steam from her shower billowing out from behind her as she made her way through the hall, dressed in leggings and nightshirt. She tiptoed past the door from the hallway to the lounge and entered her room. She had left Lucas alone to clean up, figuring he needed an hour or so to calm down about his encounter with Charlie Gardner. Maya had just assumed her Netflix watching position on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. She shuffled quickly out of bed and towards her door. She wasn't going to force angry Lucas on anyone. Despite her efforts to save the unnamed stranger at her door, Maya tripped (Over her own feet) and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Lucas' voice filtered through the door, "Maya?"

Maya blew hair out of her face, sighing from the ground, "I'm good, Huckleberry."  
"Uh no, Maya," Lucas sounded off, "You might want to come out here."

Maya huffed, pushing herself up from the ground and making her way to the lounge, "What is it? Did the mailman bring us unexpected mail again?"  
With a softer warning tone, Lucas shifted to meet her at the lounge entrance, "Someone's here to see you."  
Maya's gaze followed Lucas' to the door. The man standing in the threshold of her New York apartment, surrounded by soft light from the dimly lit hallway, was not a stranger. Maya having only ever seen him in pictures, faltered for a second, "Aa-Aaron?"  
Aaron stood, his gaze an exact replica of her father's, and let a small smile play on his lips, "Hey sis."

 **A/N:**

 **So, I've decided to introduce a new character. That was the plan from the beginning but I do want to know how you feel about it. A Lot of Lucas and Maya in this chapter, but i still haven't decided on an endgame. I would really love to start other shorter fics based on the both pairings, so any suggestions would be appreciated. Tweet your request to me Word_of_Winter  
Thanks so much for all the support. Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas had the good sense to listen to Maya when she instructed him to change the sheets on his bed for Aaron. Her 'brother' had been wet, having been pelted by the rain on the way over to their apartment His eyes got her every time, his face the same shape and structure as her fathers had been the sat time she had seen him. The only difference was his hair, short and brown, unlike her father long and blonde. . He now sat at the dining table, said hair still damp and bedraggled. Maya busied herself making coffee in the kitchen, "I wasn't expecting you to try find me."  
Aaron smiled as she placed a mug in front of him, "Thanks," he took a small sip, "I wasn't actually planning on it. I asked Kat-" He faltered for a second, "Mom. I asked Mom and she said you were still resolving feelings."  
Maya just about snorted her coffee out of her nose, "That's an understatement. So if you didn't plan on it, why did you?"

Aaron shifted in his seat as Lucas entered the room, "I was at a friend's house and they had a picture of you on their wall. I didn't know it was you at first, but you look so much like your mother."  
Maya pulled out a dining chair for Lucas as he approached with a cup of coffee. He sat close to her, somehow comforting her without saying anything, "Why would someone have Maya on their wall?"  
Maya was also curious, "Who was it?"  
"A friend of mine from police academy," he took another short slip, "Matthews, we call him."

Maya felt Lucas stiffen beside her, she whispered under her breath, "Josh?"

Lucas ran a hand through his hair, "So that's why you're here? To meet your sister?"

"I wanted to talk with you," He looked her in the eye, "I wanted to know if you remembered me."  
Maya's mind flew back in time.

 _"Maya, let him go," Katy held her screaming daughter in her arms.  
"But Mommy," Maya looked up at her mother with earnest eyes, "He has to stay with us."  
Katy's eye were tired. Bags that had formed underneath them a long time ago becoming more defined by the day, stray hair falling out of her ponytail as she shifted Maya onto her hip. Maya's tear melodically hit the pink cotton of Katy's diner apron. _

_Katy wiped Maya's face, "Listen to me, baby girl. He's going somewhere safe. That way both of you can be looked after."_

 _Maya's chubby hands gripped her mother neck, "Is he going to stay with Daddy?"  
Katy choked down the tears threatening to get out, grief clawing at her throat, "No, Baby Girl. Daddy's gone, remember."_

 _Maya snuggled into her mother's shoulder, watching the car with her brother inside pull away from the curb, "I remember. Why does everyone have to leave, Momma?"  
Katy wiped a tear from her cheek, holding her daughter closer, "Because that's what people do, baby girl."_

Maya shook her head, "She convinced me you were an imaginary friend I had as child. A side effect of being left by my father so young."  
Lucas' hand was on her shoulder, "What did they tell you?"  
Aaron grimaced, "The truth."

Maya willed her tears not to fall, "The bed's made up. Are you going to be staying in town a while."  
Aaron looked at her, warmth in his eye, "For the week, maybe."  
Maya smiled softly, "You're welcome to stay here."

Lucas, having given up his bed for her brother, rolled to face her on the double mattress, "Are you gonna be alright?"

Maya smiled, eyes watery, "I'm always alright."

Lucas reached for her, not surprised when she pulled away, "Don't put up walls, Maya. I know that was hard."  
Maya shook her head, "I'm not sad, I'm mad."  
Lucas frowned, "At who?"

Maya turned her back to him, "Who do you think?"

Lucas chuckled, "I think I could make an educated guess." 

Maya's feet hit the pavement with a clunk as she approached the bright apartment on her way through Greenwich village. She hurried past the receptionist while she wasn't looking and flew up the steps until she reached the apartment she was looking for. She stopped in front of a green door, an intricate rose gold '17' fastened to its centre. Maya cracked her neck, preparing for her inevitable rant, and knocked sharply on the door.

The apartment door flew open quickly, "Hello."  
Maya cocked her head, "Josh," She smiled sweetly, "Can I come in?"  
Josh blinked at her, "You're not the pizza I ordered."

Maya raised an eyebrow and he stepped to the side to let her into his apartment. She spun around, anger back in full force, "Who gave you the right to do that to me?"

Josh shut the door, turning slowly, his face etched in guilt, "I don't know to what you are referring."  
Maya stalked into the kitchen, dropping her bag on the counter with a thud, "I'm not in the mood, Josh."  
"I'm sorry."  
Maya looked up at him, surprised, "You're sorry?"  
He scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to tell him. He saw the picture and he asked about you. I thought it might do you some good to meet him."  
Maya's gaze softened, "You were trying to help but it went wrong? Maybe you are Cory's brother after all."

Josh laughed, pouring her a cup of black coffee and moving towards the fridge, "He came around to see you?"  
"Yeah, he stayed with us last night."

"How strange."  
Maya glared at him, "I bet you love it when your plans work."  
"Well," Josh poured her favourite coffee creamer into the cup, "I didn't plan on it. But I did consider, after the fact, that him showing up at your door might spark a little rant and a visit to my apartment."  
Maya rolled her eyes, snatching the mug from his hand, "You devious little-"  
"Watch it," Josh smirked, picking up his own mug, "You should start respecting your elders."  
Maya's expression matched his, "That's not what you were saying the last time I was in your apartment."

"Ha ha ha, "Josh moved to stand beside her, "Not this apartment, though. How did you know where to find me?"

"This was my favourite one when you we're trying to decide," Maya smiled behind a curtain of hair, "I knew you'd pick it in the end."

"It did the trick," Josh put his coffee down on the counter, moving to stand in front of her, "Got you to come back."  
Every word Maya could have said got stuck in her throat the second her got close to her. Josh looked down at her, "Is yelling at me the only reason you came here?"  
Maya's resolve was quickly fading with his proximity, "Maybe I wanted to see you."

Josh grinned, "Well that wasn't the plan at all."

Maya pushed his shoulder, moving into the lounge, "I like what you've done with the place."  
"It came to me in a dream," Josh moved to sit on the couch, "I imagine you had something to do with that."

"Ahh yes. My powers of persuasion at work again. You've been tricked, Matthews."  
The buzzer beside Josh's front door went off. Josh jumped up like a kid on Christmas, "Oh, Pizza!"  
Maya rolled her eyes and walked further into the apartment, arms crossed, "What's it got on it?"  
Maya was looking at Josh's photo wall when he returned from the hall with two pizza boxes.

"Pepperoni and pineapple," Josh flicked the box lid open and moved to get plates.

Maya spun around to glare at him, "You're the worst kind of person."

Josh grinned, "Want some?"  
"I'm not eating pineapple on pizza. Some of us still have our sanity."  
"Who, you?"  
"Well it's clearly not you."  
Josh slid a plate to her side of the counter, "So you don't want any?"

Maya snatched the plate up, "Don't be ridiculous."

Maya noticed a photo in the far right corner of Josh's photo wall as she leant forward to put her empty place on the coffee table. She stood up, slowly walking towards it. Josh protested from the couch, "You know you're blocking the TV, right?"

Maya pointed, "Is that the photo? The one Aaron saw?"

Josh cleared his throat, reaching for the remote to switch the TV off, 'Yeah that's the one."

Maya turned to him, "I don't remember you taking that."

Josh smiled, walking towards her, "Of course you don't. That's why I took it."

The photo showed Maya smiling, hair blowing away from her face, lit by the light of a sunrise. Josh came to stand near her, "We were driving back to mine from Long Beach and you demanded we stop to see the sunrise."  
Maya shivered, "It was beautiful."  
Josh moved even closer, "You told me only a true artist recognised a potential sunrise that easily. That it's because you see all the beauty in the world, even when it's not there yet."

Maya smiled fondly, "You didn't believe me."  
Josh continued to close the gap between her back and his chest, "It was pitch black outside! No one would have believed you."

Maya turned abruptly, he face only inches from his, "So why did you stop?"  
"Because I trusted you. And I was right to. The sun started to rise as soon as you got out of the car."

Josh paused, letting his eyes drift down to her lips, "So I went and I got my camera. The one Shawn gave me."  
He slid a hand up to cup her cheek, "You stood there in the sunlight. Freezing cold and in the middle of nowhere, not a care in the world. I remember thinking that if my time came right then, I could go peacefully, knowing you had found happiness, a kind of twisted beauty in the world."  
Maya let out a shaky breath, "How profound of you."

Josh's piercing gaze moved back to her eyes, "I like to think you bring out the poet in me-"  
Josh was silenced by the sound of Maya's phone blasting from her bag in the kitchen. Maya ran for it, not surprised to see Huckleberry flashing on the screen. She answered quickly, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm on my way home."  
"Hey, Maya, how are you? Me? I'm good, thanks for asking."

"I lost track of time…"  
She could hear Lucas' scepticism through the phone, "Doing what?"

Maya froze for a second, then blurted out, "Art!"

"You lost track of time doing art? Plausible, yet somehow I don't believe you."

"Hilarious," Maya started to gather her things, "I'm on my way home now. What me to pick up dinner?"  
"No, I cooked. Also, Aarons in the shower. But you've been away all day, and I'm not going to say the guy's a laugh, because he's barely said a word to me."  
Maya faux gasped, "He didn't fall for your cowboy charm?"  
"Hurry up and get home."

The line went dead and Maya shoved her phone into her bag, "I'm really sorry, but I have to get back to Lu… Uhm… Aaron."  
Josh leant on the wall between the lounge and kitchen, "No, I get it."

She rushed towards the door, "Thank you so much for the pizza, and the coffee and-"  
Josh opened the door as she rushed out into the hallway, "No need to thank me. Oh and Maya?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, quickly silenced as his lips met hers. Maya gasped into the kiss, moving closer to him. Already high on the taste of Pizza mixed with a flavour she could only describe as Josh, like a concoction honey and male. She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance, craving the dominant way he claimed her mouth with his. Fighting the possessive bit of her lower lip with passion of her own. She was abruptly thrown back into reality as her stepped back from her, "Good night, Maya."

That infuriatingly handsome son of a bitch.

Lucas had just finished up reheating her food when she walked through the front door. Still reeling from her encounter with Josh, she didn't notice Lucas was on the phone until she rounded the corner into the kitchen, "Well, no. No, of course not. Well, why would I? Come one, it's been quite a while since we broke up, she can't still be mad. Yes, I'm still mad, but I was the one who got broken up with. Well, yes, but that's not the point."

Maya loudly cleared her throat, moving to lean on the bench beside him. Lucas smiled shifting the phone to his other ear, "Hey look, I've got to go. Yeah man, Maya's home. She looks tired, I'll get her to call you another time. She can just see you tomorrow. Alright, take care."  
Maya raised an eyebrow, "Who was that?"

Lucas put his phone down, handing Maya a plate of food, "Farkle. Just checking up on everyone."

"Is that what that was?"

Maya went so sit at the table. Lucas followed, "He's down for a few days with break coming up," Maya had forgotten about break, "He's staying with Riley and wants to come round tomorrow."  
Maya was nearly bubbling over with excitement, "I can't wait. It's been too long since the clan was all together."  
Lucas grinned, sitting down with a beer in his hand, "Just the originals, too."

Maya nodded, her mouth full. Lucas took a long drag from the bottle, "Have you got any plans for break."  
Maya swallowed, "Depends what the Matthews are doing. I'll probably tag along with them."

Lucas leant forward, "I'm headed to Texas for a few days if you want to come. See Papy Joe and Zay."  
Maya smiled. She'd gone back to Texas quite a bit since her first trip. She'd spent her whole Summer of senior year working at Papy Joe's ranch with Lucas, "That sounds amazing, actually. I'm in."  
Lucas grinned, "Just wait until I tell Papy Joe, he'll blow his top."  
Maya smiled fondly, "He got any work for us?"  
"He told me there some horses need breaking in. I'm sure your expertise will come in handy."

Maya slapped his arm, her hand rebounding quickly off solid muscle, "Ouch."  
Lucas Laughed harder as Maya rubbed her hand, "It wasn't my fault the horse didn't like me."  
Lucas removed the hand covering his mouth, "You fell right off of her."

"I'd never had a lesson before."

Lucas slapped the table, "The poor thing wasn't even moving."

"Well at least I didn't fall off a sheep."  
"At least my sheep was moving."

"Are you looking for a brawl, Ranger Rick."

Lucas was still laughing, "Give it your best shot, short stack."

She rolled her eyes, "I like to think I could do more damage than a sheep."

"And I like to think you could actually look after yourself one day. Alas, it is not to be."

"Shut up, Shakespeare. No one cares." 

**A/N:**

 **Just a short update in honour of the new ep. I'm sitting on the fence with my ships and Girl Meets Bear had me tipping. I'm thinking of starting another story that's completely Lucaya. Suggestions for plot please.  
Your reviews inspire me to write faster, so keep it up. Thanks, everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
So, I've decided to include some flashbacks to further explain some of the Idea's I've toyed with in previous chapters. It's the best way to explain in detail what's happened in the past. It also means I can start to move forward with the story. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them, they get me motivated. Keep them coming. Enjoy x**

Maya felt dry dust swirl around her feet as she hopped out of the passenger side seat. She was hit by the sudden wave of heat, sweat already forming on her brow. She turned to Lucas, sitting in the driver side, "I'm starting to remember why I didn't like working here through the summer."

Lucas grinned, slamming his door, "You'll get used to it."  
Maya looked on in wonder at Lucas, who maintained a completely composed appearance despite the heat. She shook her head, mumbling unintelligible swears under her breath at him and all of his southern adjustability. Maya opened her mouth to reply, stopped by a force slamming into her, knocking the air straight out of her lungs.

Maya wrapped her arms around Zay's shoulders, feeling him almost vibrating with excitement, "There's my other cowboy. Be honest, How much mischief am I going to have to explain away?"  
Zay grinned, stepping back to hold her at arm's length, "Not too much. I've been staying out of trouble."

Maya rolled her eyes at his cheeky grin, "Settle down there, buddy. What's go you all riled up?"  
Zay grinned and pulled her back into him, "I'm exciting to see you guys."

And then he was gone. Maya looked over to see him and Lucas engaging in a well-practiced man hug.  
Zay smiled up at him, "You taking good care of her?"

Maya rolled her eyes, shooting Lucas a look. He smiled, "She take care of herself."

Maya piped up, walking around them to the front of Zay's driveway, "Speaking of caring. How's my favourite up and coming rodeo star going?"

A woman's voice carried from the front steps, "Excited. About you, not the Bulls."  
Maya grinned up at Vanessa, then dropped, with little time to spare, catching a messy 2 year old in her arms, "Aunt Maya!"  
"Hey, Gremlin," Maya scooped up Zay's two year old son, fitting him on her hip, "I was wondering how long it'd take you to get out here."

She felt Lucas move behind her, ruffling the small child hair, "Where's my 'Hello', Mister?"

"Hi, uncle Lucas," Maya shifted him into Lucas' arms, "I helped mommy make your guys' bed."  
Zay looked alarmed, "Beds, little man. Two of 'em."  
Lucas frowned, "I hope you don't mind us heading up to see Papy Joe this afternoon. I promised him I'd come round as soon as possible."  
Maya jogged up the steps to wrap her arms around Vanessa, "We're in high demandaround these parts."  
Vanessa squeezed her, "Doesn't surprise me."  
Maya looked up at her. She was still beautiful, having grown tall in her last few years of high school. Maya still recognised parts of the old Vanessa in her genuine smile, "How are things going?"

Vanessa grabbed her hand, leading her down the steps, "Great. We just got new bedding from town, so ya'll should be comfortable."  
Zay came up behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist. Maya noticed for the first time how happy they looked together.

 _Zay strode into out onto the street, door slamming behind him. He passed them on the school courtyard without a glance. Lucas looked up, alarmed, "Hey Zay? What's up, man?"_

 _Zay ignored him, walking hastily down the pavement. Lucas untangled his arms from around Riley's waist, shooting Maya a look, "You coming?"  
Maya nodded, patting Riley on the shoulder, "How about just us? Go find Farkle."  
Riley stood up quickly, turning to walk back inside the school. Lucas set off in a jog, quickly catching up to Zay, "Zay! What's going on?"_

 _Maya gripped his arm, turning him to face her, "What happened?"  
Zay paled, "Texas."  
Lucas looked concerned, "Texas? You haven't been in about a month"_

 _Zay nodded, brushing Maya off to collapse onto Lucas, "She's pregnant, man. I... I didn't…I don't."_

 _Lucas shifted forward, wrapping strong arms around Zay's shoulders, "You sure?"  
His voice cracked, "100%. She went to see the doctor earlier in the week. Just called me now."_

 _Maya reached for him, "I'm so sorry Zay."_

 _He shifted away from them, rubbing his temple, "I've gotta go back home."_

Lucas picked her up, throwing her over the fence before she could protest. She landed on her feet, steadying herself on a tree, "I could have done that myself."  
Lucas snorted, "We don't have hours to spare."

Maya glared at him, starting up the path towards the quaint log house in the centre of the clearing, "Where should I hide?"

Lucas walked briskly up the steps, "Papy Joe, You home?"  
He quietly pointed to the wall behind the door. She fit herself behind it just in time to avoid a happy Papy Joe step onto the porch, "Lucas? Is that you, son?"

Lucas beamed, "I arrived safely."

Maya could only imagine, from the muffled sound of Lucas' voice, that he had been wrapped in his grandfather's arms.

Papy Joe grunted, "You're a bit late."

Lucas laughed, "Sorry about that. I got held up."  
"It's alright, son. Why don't you come inside?"

Maya stepped out from behind the door, "And they call southerners charming. Do I get an invite in?"

Papy Joe looked up in shock, face softening as he spotted Maya, "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Maya grinned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You're a sight for sore eyes, old man."

Papy Joe held her at arm's length, "And you haven't grown an inch, little girl."  
"Alright, that's enough you two," Lucas chuckled, leading Maya into the house with a hand on the small of her back, "Like your surprise, Papy Joe?"

"Depends," He ruffled Maya's hair, "Do I get to keep her?"  
Lucas grinned, "I'll play you for her."

Maya slotted her right foot into a stirrup, lean forward to put her weight on the horse as Lucas took hold of her leg, "Giddy up, Horsey."  
She could hear the disgust in his voice, "Don't talk to my horse like that, Short stack. She's got low self-esteem as it is."

Lucas wrapped arm around, her leg, attempting to hoist her with a leg up. Maya flailed, grip failing her. He dropped her stepping back, "Oh sorry, I forgot you have the height and muscle density of a 10 year old."  
"I resent that statement," Maya huffed, gripping the saddle above her."

"Oh for the love of god," Lucas grabbed her around the waist, "You're gonna hurt the poor thing."  
He shifted her in front of him, arms firmly gripping her waist, and picked her up and over onto the saddle. Like she weighed nothing. Maya shuddered, "Sometimes I can appreciate your caveman like abilities."

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess this isn't one of those times."

"You're great at this game."

Lucas chuckled, handing her the bridle, "All right, Short stack. Give her a little nudge, go for walk around the yards."

Maya lightly kicked the horse with her heels, "He's stubborn as anything. Definitely your horse."  
Lucas grinned, "Cute. Try harder."

Maya gave the horse a sturdier nudge, yelping in surprise when he took off, "Lucas!"

"Pull on the reigns," Lucas' voice was steady, calming. Maya pulled too abruptly, shifting to her right and then off the horse back. She hit the ground with a thud. A dull shout sounded from behind her as the world went black, "Maya!" 

_Shawn touched Maya's arm, shifted her to look at him, "It isn't her fault, Maya."_

 _Maya snatched her arm back, "This has nothing to do with you Shawn."  
Katy looked up at Maya's word in surprise, "Shawn is a part of our family, baby girl. Don't speak to him like that."_

 _Maya faced her, voice scratchy from yelling, "Oh, you really don't want to preach family at me right now, Mom."  
"Maya I was doing my best, as a single mother, to protect you."  
"To protect me?" Maya had passed snapping, her voice cracking under the pressure of the volume, "You know who could have protected me? Him."_

 _Katy shook her head, "I was able to pay for you to live a good life Maya. I wouldn't have been able to if he'd stayed."  
"What about all those times I spent whole night alone because you were to busy working? That time I jumped off the second story of our apartment building to avoid a mugger? All the times I took the subway alone at midnight?"  
Katy's face fell, "Maya it's not the same-"  
"He could have protected me. I could have felt safe. Why would you take that away from me?"_

 _Shawn stood beside her, "He had a good life. His adoptive parents love him, Kiddo.:  
Maya's voice was menacing, "So you sacrificed my happiness, my safety, for his?"  
Katy trembled, "It wasn't my first choice, Maya. I was just trying to do right by everyone."_

 _Maya anger was quickly fading into grief, "You convinced me I was crazy."_

 _Katy shook her head; a sob shook her body as Shawn rushed to her side. Maya could feel the tears streaming down her face, "I went to therapy. You tried to tell me I was hallucinating."  
"Maya," Shawn's voice lowered in warning, "She never wanted you to think that."  
Maya's eyes widened, "You knew?"_

" _Maya-" Shawn tried to call after her, but Maya was already out of the door. Tears wet her face as she walked out onto the pavement, snow swirling around her head. She couldn't remember how long she walked, or why she walked the way she did. She came to an abrupt stop in front of a NYU dorm door, knocking lightly on the wood. The door opened, light streaming into the dimly lit hallway, to show a dishevelled Josh in the doorway. Maya opened her mouth, looking around him to the people sitting around in her apartment. Pizza boxes lay strewn and half eaten around the room. The sound of his voice caught her attention, "Maya? Hey, What's wrong?"  
Maya shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't realise you had company."  
Josh threw a look behind him, "Don't worry about it. What's up?"  
Maya blinked, staring into his eyes, "Forget about it. I'm fine."  
Josh looked at her for a few moments, recognising the grief and desperation in her tone, "Everybody out."  
A dark haired boy shouted from the couch, "They just got here, man. What's… Oh, Hello female."  
Josh rolled his eyes, moving Maya into the kitchen, "You too Snoopaloop. Everyone out."  
People shuffled about of the door, leaving Maya and Josh in silence. He pulled her into his arms, "What happened?"  
Maya hadn't seen Josh in months, too busy with starting senior year had taken up most of her time. She wrapped her arms around him, "I don't want to talk about it now. I want to cash in on your promise."  
Josh pulled back surprised, "What promise?"  
Maya smiled, "Someday."  
Josh blinked, confused. Maya wrapped her hands around his neck, "I want you to help me forget."_

 _Bringing him forward, she pressed her lips to his. He hesitated. Maya pressed herself against him harder, hoping to break his moral compass. His restraint snapped, arms wrapping around her waist. Maya panted as he moved his lips from hers to tease the sensitive skin of her neck. Maya gasped as he reached down, hands gripping her thighs to hoist her up around his waist. She wrapped her legs around his, rolling her hips against his crotch, relishing in his rough groan. Josh spun them around, pushing away a pizza box with his free hand to rest her on the kitchen counter. Maya held her arms, letting him pull her sweatshirt off of her upper body, moaning as he zeroed back in on the sensitive spot between her neck and collarbone. Maya fisted her hands in his shirt, opening her legs wider for him settle between them. She pulled his shirt over his head, breaking contact for a second. Josh's hand started at her waist, trailing down to the zipper of her jeans, leaving a path of fire in his wake. He pulled back slowly, "Maybe this isn't a good idea, Maya."_

 _Maya.  
Maya._

"Maya." _  
_She jolted awake, blinking the dirt out of her eyes, to see a worried Lucas looking down at her. She sat uprights, blinking as a wave of dizziness overcame her. Lucas steadied her with a hand on her back, "This is why I don't let you do things by yourself."  
Maya groaned, rubbing her head, "I'm never, ever getting on a horse again."

"I wouldn't recommend it."  
Maya shoved him, taking his hand as he lifted her to her feet, "You're stupid horse threw me off. Again."

Lucas chuckled, "It's not her fault. You're terrible at riding horse."  
Maya rolled her eyes, climbing to perch on the top of a nearby wooden fence, "Get on with the teaching. I want to go home."

Lucas grinned at Maya's pout, "Are you sure you're alright? No concussion?"

"What did I say, Ranger Rick? Hurry up."

Zay landed on his front steps beside Maya, Burger in hand. She turned to him, Sun warm against her skin, "What you got for me?"  
He shoved a plate under her nose, "Vanessa's famous lone star burger. A slice of Texas."

Maya took a bite, "I think I love you."  
Zay nudged her, "Sorry, lady. I'm taken."

"I'll fight her for you."

"I believe you."  
Zay leant forward on his elbows looking out at a sweat soaked Lucas as her started his final lap down the long driveway, "How's he doing?"  
Maya smiled, "Same old Lucas."  
"Even after Riley?"

Maya frowned, "Especially after Riley."  
Zay was silent for a moment, "He ever tell you why?"  
Maya shook her head, still chewing, "Nope, neither has she."  
"Kind of makes me wonder," Zay looked up at her, "If you had something to do with it."  
"Why's that?"  
He shrugged, "They've told you everything since they met you, then suddenly they tell you nothing?"  
Maya finished a mouthful, "I don't see how it could be about me."  
Zay smiled softly, "That's because you've never been on the outside, looking in at you two."  
Maya frowned, "What do you mean?"

Zay shifted towards her, "Do you remember in tenth grade, back when Lucas had to choose between you two?"  
Maya elbowed him, "The highlight of my high school career."  
Zay shook his head, exasperated, "He told me once, that he felt like you guys chose for him."  
The smile slipped from Maya's face, "What?"  
"Years later. At the time, he would have been happy with either of you," Zay grimaced, "But when you found out you were turning into Riley, and decided you didn't like him like that, it was like you chose Riley for him."  
Maya shook her head, "He picked her."  
Zay looked at her, "Did he?"  
"Yes."

"Before or after you told him how you really felt about him?"

Maya was silent.  
Zay leaned back to look at her, "You two decided that it was Riley he wanted all along. But he told me he liked you back when I first came to town. That's way before you started 'changing' into Riley."  
Maya stilled, "It doesn't matter now, anyway."  
Zay frowned, "Have you ever asked him? About why he broke up with Riley?"  
Maya swayed in the heat, seeing a worn out Lucas running towards her out of the corner of her eye, "He'll tell me when he's ready."  
She stood up to meet Lucas as he jogged up the driveway, "Stop doing exercise. You have enough muscles already."  
Lucas huffed out a laugh, "I use my running time to think."  
Maya nodded, "Stop thinking too."  
Lucas shoved her, wrapping a damp arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the house, "Watch it, Short stack. I use making you morning coffee as time to think, as well. We wouldn't want that to stop, now, would we?"  
Maya pouted, "You're no fun."

 **A/N:  
Tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews, reading them makes me write faster ****x  
**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Of course it's a good idea," Maya panted, grasping his shoulders. Josh moved to pull her hands off him, stepping back, "No, love, it's not."_

 _Maya huffed, anger flooding back, "If you didn't want me, you could have said."_

 _He grabbed her arm as moved past him, "Wait. That's not what I meant."_

" _Then, what did you mean," She snapped.  
His faces softens, "This isn't how I want our someday to start."_

 _She deflated, the energy draining out of her, "Oh."_

" _Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
"My mom told me that I have a twin," She leant into him, feeling his arms circle her waist.  
"I didn't know."_

" _Neither did I. And she never planned on telling me."_

 _He held her close, "I'm so sorry, love."_

" _I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go."_

 _Josh leant back, looking her in the eye, "I'm glad you came here."_

 _She finally let her tears spill, "What do I do now?"  
"You change your clothes and get some sleep," He grabbed her hand, leading her to his bedroom, "And you stay with me as long as you want."_

 _Maya returned minutes later, dressed in one of Josh's NYU jumper. She leant against the door frame, watching him clear the kitchen. She'd forgotten the way he made her heart beat out of her chest. She smiled, clearing her throat, "What did you mean? About not wanting our someday to start like that?"  
He glanced up, gaze softening, "I really like you Maya. And I don't think we should start anything when you're upset and looking for a way to forget about your problems."_

" _That's insightful."_

" _Sometimes the Cory in me is stronger than I'd like it to be."_

 _Maya stalked towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Thank you for stopping me."_

" _I didn't want you to regret anything when came to me. I'm selfish, really."_

 _He led her to the couch, pulling her close. She settled her head on his shoulder, still wrapped in his arms, "Hey, Josh?"  
"Mmm?" He murmured sleepily.  
She found his warm hand, entwining his fingers with hers, "How about our Someday starts like this?"_

" _You're still upset."  
"No, that's the amazing thing," Maya smiled softly, snuggling into him, "With you here I feel better. I feel stronger."_

 _Josh glanced down at her, eyes dancing, "Maya Penelope Hart. Are you asking me out?"  
She looked down nervously, "Depends, are you going to shut me down?"_

" _You know what," He reached around her waist, pulling her up to sit in his lap, "What's three years on the scale of time?"_

 _Maya grinned, nestling her head in the crook of her neck, "Nothing. Well, that's what the people that found the caveman thought at least."_

 _Josh chuckled, his thumb making circles on the small of her back, "You're a strange one."_

" _You smell good."_

 _He smiled, pulling her closer, letting sleep engulf them both_

Maya had lost Lucas. In a wholefood supermarket. In the middle of New York. Not good. They'd returned last night and, after a very long train ride, to find an apartment void of food. And a $200 gift voucher for a fancy upper class supermarket that was entirely to far away from their apartment. And now she'd lost Lucas. But there was really only one place she was going to find him.  
Maya snatched the jar of protein powder Lucas was looking over out of his hands, "No. You are not buying protein with this money."

"Hey," Lucas reached out for jar, "It was your brother who stole all our food. I knew we shouldn't have left him there alone."

Maya rolled her eyes, returning the jar to the shelf, "It doesn't matter. He paid for it. And we're not spending our fancy gift voucher on protein."

Lucas pouted, "I'm a football player, Shortstack. Coach would hate it if you knew you were denying me of my protein."  
"Oh please," she dragged him out of the aisle by the arm, "Your coach loves me."

"I think this would test his patience."  
Maya sighed, "We're students. We don't have enough money to buy fancy food all the time."  
"I have a football scholarship. I have plenty money."  
Maya raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, for college. Say, which one of us is the one with the job?"

Lucas scowled, "Not fair, blondie. I have money."

"Then buy your own protein."

Lucas stilled, looking over her shoulder, "It's weird when you see members of the police force doing normal things like shopping."  
Maya spun around to see a casually dressed Josh leaning against a shopping trolley, "We've gotta eat, ya know?"

Maya, feeling that the next thing Lucas was going to say spelt trouble, gave him a pointed glare. He took a deep breath, 'Hey Josh, I just wanted to say sorry, for how I acted when you came around. Thanks for helping with the whole insurance thing."

Josh gave him a dimpled smile, holding out his hand, "Truce?"

"Truce!" Maya announced, pushing Lucas forward to shake his hand.  
Josh stepped back running a hand through his hair, "I haven't seen you two here before."

Maya ignored her heart slamming against her rib cage, "Aaron depleted our food stock while we were away, and he left us a voucher for this place."

Of course he shops here. Ugh.

"Oh yeah," Josh looked up and down the shelving to his left, "Where'd you guys go?"

Lucas' eye filled with happiness, "Texas."

A shrill voice sounded from the other side of the aisle, "Oh my god."

Maya turned just in time to catch a vibrating Missy in her arm. What the hell was with this girl and supermarkets?  
"I love just running into you!" Missy was shrieking, Maya resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
She shot Lucas a pleading look, "Hey Missy. Good to see you."

Smirking at her discomfort, Josh leaned forward with an extending hand, "Josh Matthews."

Missy leaned forward, eyelashes fluttering, "Missy."

Jealousy surged through Maya, "Missy! How can we help?"

Missy blinked back into reality, "Oh! I just heard you went to Texas? Romantic holiday?"

Maya saw Josh stiffen and felt a wave of remembrance wash over her. Oh no. She'd told Missy that her and Lucas dated. She reached quickly for Lucas' arm, pressing herself against him, "We just went to visit Lucas' family."

Missy smiled sweetly, "I wasn't convinced at first. But you two are quite cute really."

Josh frowned, jaw twitching, "They're just perfect for each other."  
Maya closed her eyes, regaining her composure, "We had a great time."

Lucas slipped an arm round her waist, "Speaking of us, we've got dinner reservations later, honey. We better get going."  
Maya slipped her hand into his, shooting an apologetic look at Josh as she left.

Maya sat up from her position on couch, hearing a knock on the door. She had been watching TV for hours, finally able to use the TV while Lucas was at practice. She reached the door, wearing shorts and Lucas' oversized NYU jumper to be greeted by a grim looking Josh. Maya blinked, "Hey?"

Josh looked around, "Is he here?"

Maya frowned, "Lucas? He's at football practice. Do you want to come in?"

Josh nodded, stepping past her into the kitchen. Maya let the surprise settle over her, turning to follow him, "Coffee?"

Josh stared at her.  
"You told me you weren't dating him," He blurted out to a gaping Maya.  
Her surprised intensified, "I'm not."

Josh laughed, "Is that right?"

"Missy has a little obsession with Lucas. I was helping him out."

Josh gave her a wry smile, "What a...friendly thing to do."  
Maya felt her annoyance surge, "I'm sorry. Since when is it your business what I do with Lucas?"

He stiffened, "What do you do with Lucas!?"  
Maya threw arms up, letting out an exasperated huff, "You're impossible. And insecure for a 'mature adult'."  
He relaxed onto the couch, "So you aren't dating Lucas?"  
"This you have always known."

Josh leant back, hands behind his head. They were quiet for a few moments, Josh broke the silence, "In that case, Can I ask you something."

"No. I will not sleep with you."

"Hilarious."

"Sure, what?"

"I have a big police dinner tomorrow night. Go with me?"  
Maya stared, "No."

He looked up I surprise, "What?"

"No," Maya said bluntly.  
"Come on, love. Why not?"

Maya turned on him, the tension in the room shifted, "You left me. Without a goodbye, with no idea where you were or if you were okay. You left me and now you think you can come back and ask me out to dinner?"  
"What do you mean no idea where I was?"

"I can't read your mind. I came to yours and you were gone."

His face contorted, "Riley didn't tell you?"

Maya stilled, staring at him, "Tell me what?"  
"I went back to Philly. You were at your first ever class, I couldn't call and explain. I told Riley to-"  
Maya cut him off, "Riley knew where you were?"  
"My Mother died, Maya. I couldn't wait around for you to get out of class. I had to go home."  
"Riley knew?"

Josh nodded, "Of course she knew. It was her grandmother."

"Wait," She shook her head, "If Riley knew, why didn't she tell me?"  
"Maya," Josh ran a hand through his hair, "How is that the point right now? I just figured out why you're been mad at me for-"  
Maya scooped up her house keys, dragging him to hall and turning to lock the door, "I can't do this right now, Josh."  
"Maya," his tone was low in warning, "What are you doing?"

"Go home, stud," She twisted away from him, stalking towards the stairs, "I'm got to go visit my best friend."

Maya shoved the bay window open, climbing through the narrow space and into Riley's bedroom. Riley say on her bed, legs crossed, leaning towards her laptop screen. She glanced up, slamming the screen down abruptly, "Peaches. I wasn't expecting you."

"Don't peaches me right now, Riley."

Riley crawled off the bed to stand beside her, "You're mad."

"Tell me why," she looked up, blinking back the tears threatening to spill, "Tell me why you lied to me?"

Riley narrowed her eyes, "Is this about Lucas? Because he made the decision to-"  
"Riley!" Maya ran an exasperated hand through her hair, other arm flailing, "Not everything is about Lucas."

"Maya, calm down."  
"Don't you dare," Maya pointed, "tell me to calm down. You knew how I was with Abandonment. My father left me. You let me believe he left me too."

Realisation dawned on Riley's face. Face a picture of panic, she stood frozen, whispering under her breath, "Josh."

"So you did know?"

Riley reached for her, "Yes, but, I thought it was good. He was gone. I resented you for being so happy. For having everything."  
Maya shook her off, stepping back, "Me? I had everything?"

Riley backed off, her bottom lip shaking, "You had Shawn and Katy. You had Cory and Topanga. You had Josh," She folding her hand looking down, "You had Lucas."  
Maya closed her eyes, breathing deeply, "I think that's all I needed to know."  
She turned, wiping a stray tear from her cheek, and climbed back out of the bay window.

Maya shoved the apartment door open, yelling into the light, "Lucas, are you home?"  
She rounded the corner, coat in hand, to find Lucas sitting on the couch, a mug of coffee held high in the air. She took it off of him, settling down beside him, "how'd you know?"  
"Farkle told me. Riley called him."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side, "She had no right, Short stack."

"I just don't understand."

He gulped, "How are you feeling? About the whole Josh thing?"

She shrugged, snuggling closer into the crook of his neck, "I was so mad he had left me without an explanation."  
"Now you know he didn't."

"Now I know he didn't."

She moved back, really looking at him for the first time tonight, "Riley said something weird about you."

He smiled softly, "Riley only knows how to say weird things."

She shook her head, "No," she looked him in the eye, "She said I had you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," She moved back, "She said You had your parents. You had Josh. You had Lucas."  
He blinked, "I don't-"  
"Why would she say that?"

"I have no clue."  
A sharp knock on the door startled them, and Lucas jumped at the chance to escape the tension, jumping up with no hesitation. Maya moved, settling more comfortably into the cushions. Her mind went numb, dull noises filtering through from behind her. At the sound of a throat clearing her eyes snapped open. A deep voice drifted from beside her, "I'm in town for two weeks, and the first time I see you, you're on the verge of a mental breakdown."

She would know that voice anywhere. Squealing, she jumped from the couch and into his arms, "Farkle!"

"My darling wife, Lovely to see you."  
Her voice was muffled, "The pleasure all mine, Farkley."

He pulled back, grinning, "And how is the resident troublemaker?"  
"Kicking ass and taking names. Per usual."

"Still drinking coffee by the bucket, I smell."

"You know me."

She shook her head in disbelief at the real Farkle Minkus, sitting in front of her. She couldn't stop smiling, "Are you staying?"

He glanced up at Lucas, who was standing behind her with his arms folded across his chest, "You can have my bed if you want."

"Nonsense," Maya declared, standing up abruptly, "You're sleeping in my room. Top-and-tail. Just like the good 'ol days."

Lucas sniggered, "Lucky you."

Farkle glared, "I don't suppose I could have real bed?"

Maya spun around, "You want to tangle with me, Farkle?"

Lucas grinned, stepping in front of her, "You go through me first."  
"It's too late to play, Huckleberry. Come on Minkus, we're going to bed."  
Lucas let out a choked laugh as Farkle reluctantly followed, "Good luck, pal."

 **A/N:  
Dramaaaaa. Sorry about the late update guys, a lot has been going on. I'm not sure if I love this chapter, but I've made you wait long enough. As always, your reviews fuel me, so keep them coming x.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maya rolled over in her bed, already missing the warmth of a body beside her. She could hear the distant sounds of sizzling as she pulled herself out of the bed, quickly pulling on one of Lucas' oversized NYU hoodies. With eyelids heavy from last night's tears and lack of sleep, she made her way out into the kitchen. Farkle turned to her with a spatula in his hand, grinning, "Good morning, beauty queen."

She rolled her eyes, moving to pour herself a cup of coffee, "What you got for me, chef?"

"Bacon and eggs. MIT style."

"Can't wait. Where's Lucas?"

Farkle placed a plate in front of her face as she sat down at the kitchen counter, "Had practice."

Maya grinned, "I think you mean, 'Couldn't be bothered.'"

Farkle returned her grin, "That too."

Maya took a mouthful, sighing in pleasure, "These are amazing."

"I lied, they aren't MIT eggs," He slid another, "They're a Topanga special."

She tensed, "Subtle, Minkus."

"Sorry. I just figured we should get to the point quickly."

"I might have been a bit harsh on her."

"Actually," he sighed, taking the seat next to her, "I think she was out of line."

"I feel stupid."

Farkle grimaced, "You shouldn't. She should have told you."

Maya pushed her hair to one side, leaning against her hand, "Obviously I knew that Amy passed away. I went to the funeral, for god's sake!"

He leant over, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "He wasn't there?"

"I didn't see him."

"But he told Riley where he was, with the intention of letting you know."

"Yes."

"And she didn't tell you."

"Yes."

He turned her in her chair, standing to hug her, "Then I think you know what you need to do today."

"Yes"

Josh stared back at the short blond standing in his apartment door way. Maya shrugged off her coat, pushing past him. He turned slowly, watching as she walked confidently into his apartment, "Yes?"

She flipped the switch on the coffee maker, turning to him, "Yes, I'll go to dinner with you."

"What makes you think I want you to go with me now? You pushed me out of your door last night. With no explanation."

Maya took a step back, hearing the hurt in his voice.

"Riley never told me," She blurted out, "She never passed on your goodbye. And when I went to the funeral and you weren't there."

Josh had stilled for a moment, "You thought I left without saying goodbye."

"I thought that you hadn't trusted me. With where you were going, what you were feeling."

He moved towards her slowly, arm coming up to wrap around her, "That's ridiculous."

"I thought-" She began, stumbling over her words, "I wasn't important enough to know. I didn't deserve it."

"That's ridiculous," he moved back, tilting her chin up with a hand under her jaw, "You meant everything to me. You still do."

Her breath caught, heart speeding up, "I'm sorry I ever thought that you would leave me."

"I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I would."

Maya smiled softly, arms moving to surround his waist, "So, will you let me come to this police thing with you?"

He grinned, "Maya Penelope Hart. Are you giving me another chance?"

"I'm giving you dinner."

He moved closer, "I'll take what I can get."

Maya glared at him, "If you're not gonna help, you can see yourself out."

Farkle barked out a laugh, "That one is a definite no."

The front door opened, Farkle released a relieved sigh as Lucas strolled through it, "Thank god you're here. You can help her pick the dresses."

Lucas frowned, "Why are we picking dresses."

"I'm so glad you asked," Farkle squealed, taking his voice up a whole octave, "Josh is taking us to a ball!"

Lucas stared, "Josh is doing what now?" 

Maya balled up the dress she'd just shucked off and threw it at Farkle's face from her position around the door, "Stop it."

Lucas smiled as she stepped out of the closet, another dress on, "That dress is terrible, but you look happy. Things went well with Josh, I take it."

Farkle shook his head at her new outfit, "She's going to a police gala."

Lucas laughed at his girly tone, matching it, "Oh la la. A police gala."

"Guys, stop," She complained, pulling on a long red dress. She stepped out, facing the two mean, "This?"

She was met with silence, glancing around the room at them, "Guys, please help."

Lucas cleared his throat, coughing slightly, "I'd go with that one." 

Farkle nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. That one. Definitely that one."

Maya grinned, "Okay, this one."

She felt Lucas' gaze running over her body, "Stop looking at me like that, Huckleberry."

He smiled, "I can't help it, Maya. You look good."

"I'm glad you're in a good mood. Because it's shoes time."

The boys groaned in tandem.

Maya stepped through the hall door and into the open floor. Well-dressed officers stood, adorned with medals and arm candy, around the well-lit dance floor. She placed one foot in front of the other, focussing on doing anything but tripping over her heels and face planting before Josh saw her in this dress. Which was far too tight to be comfortable. She looked around as the smiling lady took her coat, spotting a dashing Josh standing on the other side of the room. He looked up as she entered, stunned. Before she could make her way over, a heavy arm slung around her shoulder, "You must be Maya."

She turned, glancing up at the handsome man beside her, "Do I know you?"

"No," He grinned, white teeth stark against his darker skin, "But I've heard all about you." 

She raised an eyebrow at him, letting him move her towards the side of the dancefloor, "How's that?"

"I'm Marco," He gave her a cheeky smile, "Josh's partner"

"Please tell me he's a terrible cop. He has to be bad at something"

"Well, he can shoot straight," Maya pushed down the images of Josh fighting crime. 

She took the glass from his hand, taking a small sip, "I don't believe you."

"You learn quick."

She heard a throat clear beside her as they reached the other side of the room, "Hands off, Marco."

Marco grinned, holding his hands up in surrender, "Just getting affiliated with the woman who has you by the balls. I see what the fuss is about."

"Good for you," Josh approached, adjusting his bowtie, "Now, scram."

Maya smiled softly as Marco shot her a look and headed towards another group of people. She turned as Josh approached, slipping an arm around her waist.

He brought his lips to her ear, "You look fantastic, love."

She smiled, looking down, "You look alright."

"You wound me," he moved his hand from her waist, entwining his hand with hers, "I see you met Marco."

"Great guy. He's your partner?"

"Has been since I got back to New York. We went to the academy together."

"He knew who I was. You talk about me a lot, uncle Boing?"

Josh chuckled, bringing her forward and onto the dance floor, "Every chance I get."

She put a hand on his shoulder, loving her body closer to mick the other dancing couples surrounding them. She looked up, startled by the firm pressure of his hand on her lower back, "I can't tell if that's endearing or creepy."

"I'd go with sweet and attentive."

Maya raised an eye brow, spinning away from josh, only to be pulled back in, "You only think that because you'd rather not be labelled as a stalker."

Josh sniggered, dipping her back slightly, "You see right through me."

"I like to think all my high school years obsessing over you were well spent," Maya joked, leaning towards him, both arms circling his neck.

"And I like to my college years spent waiting for _you_ weren't wasted," He smiled slightly, but she recognised the serious glint in his eye.

She nestled her head on his shoulder, swaying to the soft music, "They weren't."

Maya spent the night mingling with New York's finest. And trying to pretend she wasn't familiar with the justice system, or that she used to be one of the delinquents they are clearing the streets of. Why did she agree to come to this thing? Oh, that's right. Prince charming over there, looking dashing in his tux. The one currently sitting in the driver's seat beside her, rambling, "Josh, I get it."

"But, I mean, I've never seen my commanding officer smile that much in all the time I've known him."

Maya smiled softly, "I'm glad he liked me."

"You know," Josh began, his whole body almost vibrating, "He's the one who decides which officers go into the detective training program. I think he might like you enough to give me the spot."

Maya reached out a hand, joining their fingers, "Glad I could be of service."

"If you got me the position, I'll take you to that taco place. No limit, I'll pay."

She laughed, "As great as that sounds, I can't take the credit. If you get it, it's because he thinks you would make a great detective."

He smiled down at her, "Means a lot, love."

"Right," She shifted back over to her side of the car, reaching for the spare clothes she had packed, "Can we stop for food? Lucas wouldn't have cooked and I'm starving."

"You willing to go into a food place with that dress on?"

She rolled her eyes, unzipping the dresses back to throw on a sweater, "No, I'm changing."

She pulled her jeans over her thighs, twisting the dress down her body to pool on the floor. Josh pulled over as she finished, folding her gown up and sitting back. She glanced over at his, letting her hair out of its up do, "What?"

"You never fail to amaze me," he gulped, trying to wipe the look of shock off of his face.

"Thanks, boing," she smiled, appreciating his gaze on her, "Where are we going?"

"My favourite burger place," Josh looked over her, "It's downtown. So, wear this."

He shrugged off his jacket, handing it to her across the seat. She stared, "No."

"Maya. Put the jacket on."

"No. Stop being a caveman."

He cocked his head, "I'll buy you buffalo wings."

She stared, "Fine. Give me the damn jacket."

Maya leaned across the table, dipping her buffalo wing in some sauce and leaning towards him, "That's not fair. I didn't mean to break it."

"I don't see how that matters. You still shattered my favourite vase," Josh took a sip of his beer, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes, and took a bite of her wing, "If you're going to pack up a vase in a box, at least label it fragile."

He threw his handful of fries at her, "You shouldn't be dropping any of my belongings, let alone my favourite vase."

She ducked, letting the fries hit the seat behind her, and shifted over, "Couldn't you be like any other self-respecting male and not have a favourite vase."

He narrowed his eyes, "That's sexist," He dipped his own wing in sauce, "And I can't help it if I have an appreciation for interior design."

"Oh, I see why you keep me around," She laughed, taking a sip of her root beer, "You need to be around someone with testosterone. Since you have clearly lost yours."

"Very funny," He wiped a napkin across his face, throwing it in her direction, "But we both know that's not true."

"I don't really," she raised a sceptical eyebrow," You could have lost your manhood in a bar fight or in a bet. I would have no way of knowing."

"I would prove it, but I have a feeling you won't let me."

Maya sobered, letting out a soft sigh, "Which brings me to my next point."

"Which is?"

"Josh," she dead panned, "I just… Did you ask me to this thing because you needed a date? Or-"

"I'm not doing this again, Maya. You know how I feel about you."

She rubbed her forehead, startled by the quick change in mood, "I don't actually. It's been years. And I don't even know how long you've been back in town."

"Would you please stop doubting yourself, for once? Nothing has changed."

"Since when!?"

Maya looked around, realizing quickly that her voice had been getting louder and louder. She felt Josh's and grasp hers, pulling her away from the table and out of the diner's door. The cool night air hit her as she spun around to face him, "I just. We haven't seen each other in so long, I don't know what we are or what we're supposed to be."

He let out a breath, running his fingers through his hair, "Well, how am I supposed to know?"

"You're the one who came back!"

Josh stared at her, exasperated, "Obviously I want to go back to the way things were. But I don't see that happening."

She took a step back, "Why not?"

"I've hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Josh," she whispered, moving closer to him, "I know that wasn't your fault."

"Then, what are we?"

She frowned, "What do you want us to be?"

He moved to quickly for her to comprehend, lips warm against hers. His body pressed against hers felt like relief, comfort mixed with fire. Desire seared through her, arms coming up to thread through his hair. He groaned, a hand coming up to rest against the wall behind them. Maya gasped, Josh's hand coming to rest on her waist, thumb tracing patterns over her exposed skin. His lips left hers, moving slowly over her jaw to nip at the sensitive skin of her throat. She whimpered at the feeling of his tongue laving over her skin, his hand traveling over her hip to squeeze her ass, pulling her even closer. He moved back, chuckling at her pathetic whimper as her let her go, letting her feet touch to the side walk, "I want us back. It's all I've wanted for years."

Maya stilled, her mind spinning, "Why did it take you so long to come back? To tell me that?"

Josh cast his gaze downwards, "You deserved someone who was whole, who could give you everything. It took me a while to get back to that place."

"And now?" Maya's breathing picked up as her stepped back, picking up her hand and leading her back to his truck.

"I want us to get back to where we were. But I'm not going to rush you or pressure you. I'm gonna wait."

She smiled softly, "It never takes long."

He cocked his head, expression questioning, "For what?"

She leant forward, kissing his cheek lightly, "For me to remember all the reason I loved you."

"No, you don't need to walk me up," Maya protested, motioning for Josh to get back into his truck.

He stared, "What kind of 'gentleman' would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?"

Her smile was devilish, "The kind who doesn't want to get thrown out of a third story window by their dates self-proclaimed guard dog."

He glanced up, seeing the light in her apartment glowing, "Good point, you're on your one, love. I'm not dying tonight."

Maya spun around, pushing her way into the apartment lobby and running excitably up the stairs. When she entered the apartment, the warm air rushed to meet her. She was met with excited shouts. I mean, she could only assume Lucas was watching the ports channel. Again.

A smooth voice came from the couch as she reached the coffee pot, "Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."

She spun around eyes narrowed, "Oh good. Farkle's still here."

Lucas sat up from his position reclining across the sofa, "He's your friend."

Farkle gave his shoulder a pat, "Speaking of friends, Don't get mad-"

A knock sounded at the door. Maya turned slowly, "What did you do?"

Farkle wrung his hands out nervously, 'I may have invited a certain ray of sunshine over to make amends."

She took several threatening steps towards Farkle. Lucas, recognising the look in her eye, stood up and stopped her with an arm around her waist. She turned her glare on him.  
Lucas laughed, raising his hands in surrender, "Don't look at me. This was all him."

Riley's voice interrupted, "Peaches, please don't be mad at them. It's my fault."

Maya sneered, "I know."

Lucas took a step towards her, sending a quick look to Farkle, who rushed to open the door. He slid a protective arm around her shoulders, "Behave."

Maya deflated when she saw Riley walk into the room, fear written over her face. She relaxed into Lucas, "Hi Riles."

"Peaches," Riley moved away from Farkle, stepping into the centre of the living room, "Can we talk?"

She looked up at Lucas, smiling softly. She nodded her head, squeezing his shoulder, "I'll be fine, Huckleberry."

Maya let go of Lucas' arm, motioning for Riley to enter her room. She sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside her, "Sorry, I don't have a bay window."

"I think we can go without for today," Riley leant on her shoulder, "I was a jerk. I'm sorry."

"You were," She smiled sadly, resting her chin on the crown of Riley's head, "And I don't understand it. But I forgive you."

"Just like that?"

Maya leant back, ignoring the tears gathering in her eyes, "You're my best friend. Whatever the reason is that you were mad, whatever I did to make you resent me that much, I'm sorry."

Riley looked at her, shock evident on her face, "No."

Maya reeled back, "What?"

"You deserve to know what happened. I took something out on you that wasn't your fault."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Riley moved to stand flicking up the edge of the covers of her bed, "Get comfortable. I'm going to tell you everything."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry this is long. I got a bit carried away. Hope you enjoy. Review x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you're a big Riley fan, I'm sorry.**

 _Maya pushed open Josh's apartment door, sliding her key out of the lock. The kitchen was dimly lit, stray light streaming in from cracks in the curtains. Maya crept along the tiles, sliding her shoes off and placing her keys on kitchen counter. The carpet gave way as she softly padded towards the closed door at the end of the hallway. She pushed it open, placing the coffee holder in her hand on the table beside the entrance, taking a running jump at the double bed set in the center of the room. She landed with a thud, "Wake up."_

 _The lump underneath her shifted, groaning into his pillow, "Go away."_

" _Come on, sleepy," Maya nudged him, trying to uncover his face, "We have things to do."_

 _Josh shook his head, pulling her down to snuggle his face into her hair, "How about we just stay here."_

 _Maya looked down at his pout, sweetly kissing it away, "I brought coffee."_

 _His face brightened, "Where?"_

 _Maya stood, grabbing the two coffees out of their holder, and sitting back on the end of the bed, holding the cup out to him. Josh pushed himself off of the bed, bare chest revealed as the blanket around him fell lower. He took several gulps out of the cup, smiling over at her, "You might be perfect."_

 _She grinned, picking up his cup and setting it on the beside table. She let her eyes roam over his naked torso before jumping, catching him off guard, "Do I get a thankyou?"_

 _Her lips had captured his before he could reply. She moved, straddling his waist, and let her hands roam over the exposed flesh. Josh, grinned, hand coming up to hold hers, stilling her movements. She moved her lips down his neck to her chest, sitting back when he growled a low, "Maya," in warning._

 _She sat back, returning his coffee cup to his hand, "You're no fun."_

 _He grinned, poking her rib, making her squeal, "I'm plenty fun."_

" _Well," Maya rolled away from him, tucking herself into the blankets on the other end of the bed, "I wouldn't know."_

" _Oh, don't pout," he grinned, reaching out to pull her back to him, "You should be happy I'm being a gentleman."_

" _I thought it was cute at the start," She let him pull her, snuggling into his chest, "Now I'm fed up with waiting."_

" _Maya," He groaned as Maya shook her head, dragging her lips back along his neck, "You know its not happening."_

 _She rolled her eyes, huffing as she lay onto her back in defeat, "Why do you do this to me?"_

 _He smiled, his fingers brushing up her arm, "You aren't eighteen yet."_

 _She sighed, turning to face him, "I know. Doesn't mean I don't want to sleep with you."_

" _Who doesn't," He grinned, untangling himself from her and striding towards his closet, "Get up, we have places to be."_

 _She laughed, grasping her coffee in both hands, "Are we sure about this?'_

 _Josh winced, pulling a shirt on, "Topanga will be fine. I'm just not too sure about Cory."_

 _Maya waited for him to pull on pants and ruffle a hand through his hair. She stared in awe as he entered the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to leave, "That took you five minutes."_

 _He nodded, looking around, "Where's my coat? "_

 _Maya grabbed her set of keys opening the front door. She pointed to the hallway closet, "I put it in there."_

" _Alright then. Let's go to our slaughter."_

 _She laughed, grasping his hand as they made their way down the steps, "You're not very good at easing my nerves."_

 _He chuckled as they reached the subway station right outside of Josh's apartment, "I'm being realistic. I mean, I'm three years older than you. Someone is going to get mad."_

" _Yes," Maya grimaced, "But at which one of us?"_

" _Hard to tell," Josh looked down at her, "It will be fine in the end. Stop worrying."_

Riley lay down beside her, "First you need to know why I was mad at you."

Maya blinked, "Well, that would be nice."

"Me and Lucas, we dated for years," she began, voice wavering.

"Yeah," Maya remembered all of the subtle innuendo and flirting, "I was there."

"Towards the end we grew apart," Riley's voice was thick with regret, "And one day I figured out why."

She stared, waiting for Riley to continue, "It was you, Maya."

Maya sat up, spinning to her, "Come again?"

"He loved you as a friend, Peaches," Riley looked tired all of a sudden, "But it was more than that."

She shook her head, "Lucas loved you."

Riley looked down, smiling softly, "But you always came first. You still do."

Her heart was beating wildly, "Riley, what are you trying to tell me?"

"It was you," Tears pooled in Riley's eyes, gleaming in the low light, "I asked him if he had feelings for you. He couldn't give me an answer."

She stared, "Riley, that's ridiculous. I-"

"I'm not done," Riley stared up at her, face etched with guilt, "That night, the night before Josh left. I went to a party and Charlie Gardner was there."

"Oh Riles, no," Maya reeled back.

"I never meant to hurt Lucas," Riley reached out for her, "I felt so guilty. I was so drunk and Charlie was just... there."

Maya gulped, slowly moving away from Riley, "I don't know what this has to do with me."

"I felt guilty," Riley noticed her movements and snatched her hand back, "I was angry at myself. And you had everything I wanted. Then Josh came to tell me he couldn't find you and he was going out to stay in Shawn's cabin up in philly. I just-"

"Didn't tell me," she inwardly winced at Riley's betrayal.

"Lucas was willing to make it work. I told him about what happened with Charlie six months back."

"And then he broke up with you."

Riley nodded, he eyes pleading, "I need you to understand. They were just mistakes, Peaches. I regret them all. Please just-"

"I think you should leave."

"Maya. No, please," Riley shrunk back against the pillow where she was leaning.

She stood, opening her bedroom door, "I'll come and see you sometime this week, Riley. I don't want you to be in this apartment anymore. Lucas doesn't deserve that."

Riley stood, knees trembling, "Okay, I'll go."

 _Maya clutched Josh's arm as they stood in front of the Matthews family home. The door knob turned and Maya stepped back, smiling as a happy looking Topanga pulled the door open, "Josh!"_

" _Hey 'Panga. Where's Cory?"_

 _A shout came from inside, "My brother?"_

 _Josh grinned, "My Brother," engulfing him in a hug._

" _Look who decided to grace us with his presence," Shawn appeared behind Cory, giving Josh a quick hug. He stepped back, spotting Maya behind him, "Maya?"_

" _Hey Dad," Maya moved forward slowly, feeling stress drain out of her body as Shawn's arms surrounded her._

" _Well, I know what you're doing here, Kiddo," he turned, pointing to Josh, "But what are you doing here?_

 _Josh gave her a pleading look, which she returned with a nod, "We have somtething we want you guys to know."_

Lucas and Farkle looked up, stunned, as Riley strode past them and straight out of the door. Maya entered the room, going straight to Lucas, who met her half way, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Are you alright, Short stack?"

She threaded her arms around his waist, "Why didn't you tell me what she did?"

"She's your best friend," He frowned, realising how much Riley had told her, "It was something I had to deal with myself."

"I never would have let her be around you. I didn't know how much she had hurt you," Maya stepped back, dragging Lucas back down to sit beside her on the couch.

Lucas looked at her, expression serious, "Promise me this doesn't affect you two. You're the best friends in the world, don't let me break you."

"The Riley I knew would never have done that," She grimaced.

"It was my fault too, Maya. I didn't love her the way she deserved," He ran a hand through his hair.

"No," she stared at him, pointedly, "Don't do that. Don't be the good guy."

"She didn't mean to hurt me."

"I'm sure she didn't," she shook her heard, confusing washing over her in waves, "But that doesn't change what she's done."

" _No," Shawn and Cory cried in unison._

 _Shawn turned to Josh, pointing an accusing finger, "How could you?"_

 _Josh threw his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything."_

 _Maya stepped between them, "Would you stop it?"_

 _Shawn stared at her, "He's three years older than you."_

 _Maya put a hand on his shoulder, "He's Josh. He's more kind and respectful than any other guy I could possibly date. You know him, you trust him."_

 _Topanga raised a hand, "She's right."_

 _Maya nodded, "Thanks."_

 _Cory pulled Shawn back down into his seat, "He's my brother. Please don't hit him."_

" _I'm not gonna hit him," Shawn bit back, relaxing back into his seat beside Cory._

 _Cory looked over, "Why are you telling us now?"_

" _We thought it was time you knew," Josh reached for her hand, then paused, thinking better of it._

 _Shawn narrawed his eyes, "You hurt her, I'll come for you."_

 _Maya rolled her eyes, "Honestly."_

" _I intend to be perfectly respectable," Josh smiled sotly, shooting her a wink._

 _The room fell silent. Topanga leant forward, breaking the calm, "Well," She announced, "I like it."_

 _Maya smiled, acepting her hug from the woman beside her, "That's all I need, then."_

Maya leant across the counter, handing a smartly dressed woman her coffee. Topanga's cafe` was bright with morning sun, the smeel of coffee and pastry heavy in the air. The morning was slow, only a few people milling around and ordering. Whenever Maya helped out at Topanga's, she prayed for slow mornings. The kind where she could watch the people and remember all the late night study sessions. Maya looked at her order sheet. One more americano to make and then she had a clean slate. She turned to the coffee machine, inwardly cursing at the chime sounding, signaling a new customer. She turned to greet them, her breath catching as she looked straight past the customer to the two men sitting on an outside table, sipping on there coffee.

Josh and Lucas sat opposite one another, shooting calculating looks at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking. Panic coursed though her. What the hell were they doing? The customer infront of her cleared his throat. She turned to him, "Sorry sir. How can I help you?"

"Regular soy latte. Take way."

"Sure thing," Maya turned back peering out of the window, to where Lucas now sat on his own. Maya shucked off her apron, motioning to the other waitress that she was taking her break.

Lucas looked up as she stormed over, "Short stack, I thought you were still asleep."

"Last minute shift," She narrowed her eyes, collasping into the seat opposite him, "What were you doing with Josh?"

"We were having a chat," Lucas grinned brightly.

"What about?" She let the menacing tone of her voice come through.

'You two seem to be getting close," Lucas shrugged, "I was just warning him not to... how do I phrase this...repeat his mistakes."

She huffed, "Why do you have to make things difficult, Ranger rick?"

"Aaron isn't going to do the big brother act," He poked her cheek, taking a sip of his coffee, "I decided to step up."

She rolled her eyes, "You are insufferable."

"You love me," He pushed the cup across the table to her, "Have you seen Riley yet?"

"No."

"I think you should go and see her."

"Thanks moral compass."

" _That definitely could have gone worse," Josh grinned, opening his apartment door for her._

 _The warm air washed over her, light assualting her senses. A shout came from the living room, "Josh, glad you're home. I need a favour."_

 _Maya stomped into the living room, spotting Snoopaloop sitting on the couch, beer in hand, "No, he will not hide your bong in his bedroom again."_

" _Oh good," He sneered, not turning to acknowlegde her, "The crazy blonde one's back."_

" _Snoopaloop," Josh snickered, ruffing his hair on the way to the other couch, "Be nice."_

" _I would be if your girlfriend wasn't a psychopath," he cried, gesturing to her._

" _Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "I kicked him in the shin one time."_

" _You aren't helping, love," He chuckled, reaching out for her._

 _She ignored his out strechted hand, flooping down into the seat beside Josh, "I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."_

" _You don't say," He leant back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Did you say you needed something, Snoop?"_

" _Oh, yes," He exclaimed, springing up from his armchair, "I need money for dinner."_

" _Yeah I'll just find my wallet-"_

" _Or," Maya peeled off her jacket, swinging her hips as she walked towards his bedroom door, "You could come to your room with me?"_

" _Yeah man," Josh trailed off," Go sell some weed or something..."_

 _He dropped his jacket on the couch, running to catch her. Maya giggled, jumping back as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her through the bedroom door._

Maya was sitting in silence when Riley entered the room. She stopped, stunned, "Peaches?"

"That was an awful thing to do," She blurted, voice wavering, "To me. To Lucas. To the people you care about."

"I know."

"Are you sorry?"

Riley nodded, sliding over to sit in the seat next to her, "Yes."

"If you could do it over, would you do it differently?"

She nodded, tears spilling over, "Yes."

She turned to face Riley, bringing a leg up to rest under her, "What did you learn?"

Riley sniffed, "Friends are more important than jealousy. If I'm upset, I should tell you."

Maya looked over at the girl, hunched over and into herself, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Riley shoulders, "I forgive you."

Riley paused, glancing up, "You do?"

"What are best friends for?"

Riley grinned, biting back another sob. Tears of happiness spilled over her cheeks, "Thunder."

Maya smiled, finally wrapping her in a hug, "Lightning."

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry? No I'm not. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

_6 months earlier..._

 _Maya waved at_ _Farkle_ _, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he_ _hurried out the door, "Bye,_ _Farkley_ _."_

 _"Bye princess,"_ _Farkle_ _called out, flicking the hood of his coat over his head, "Don't stay out too late."_

 _She grinned, sliding her workbook into her back pack and leaning towards her art note book. She sat on a stool, leg tucked under her. Glancing around, Maya did a mental checklist in her mind. All the things she had to do at closing time if she wanted to avoid Topanga killing her. Rain fell heavy on the outside windows as Maya strolled around the café, checking the locks on the window panes. A loud thud startled her, sounding from the door she was locking. She leant around, peering out of the stores 'bay window', to see a bedraggled Lucas standing at the entrance. He knocked again, huddling further into his raincoat. She wrenched open the door, gasping as the cool air hit her face, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I didn't know where else to go," He shuddered, pulling his coat off._

 _She moved quickly, pouring him a cup of coffee from the stash she kept during her and_ _Farkle's study_ _session. She sat him down in the bay window, his teeth still chattering, and handed him the cup of coffee. She leant against his shoulder, "Tell me what happened."_

 _"Me and Riley," He glanced down, "We broke up."_

 _She gasped, "What happened?"_

 _He shook his head, eyes darkening, "I just...I don't want to be alone."_

 _Maya took out her phone, quickly texting Topanga,_

 _ **Sure you've heard. I'm**_ __ _ **gonna**_ __ _ **stay with Lucas tonight. X M**_

 _"I'll come to yours," She decided, pulling him into a hug, "I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _She smiled, pulling him up, "I would never leave you, Huckleberry."_

 _A small smile played across his face as he took her hand, letting her drag him up. She threw his coat, "Let's get you home, changed and eating Pizza."_

 _He laughed, "Sounds like a plan."_

Maya groaned, pushing open the bathroom door. The cold air assaulted her exposed skin, making her shudder and wrap her towel tighter around her. She strolled into the lounge towards her room.

"Good morning," Maya jumped, squealing at Farkle.

He was sitting on the sofa, lazily reclining. Maya pointed accusingly, "How the hell are you still here?"

Lucas strode into the room, pulling on a pair of boxers, "I told him he could stay."

She grunted, slamming her bedroom door, "Of course you did."

She quickly pulled on a sweater and a pair of sweatpants, storming back into the lounge, "He better be buying food."

"He will," Lucas leaned over to hand her a cup of coffee, smirking, "What's got you all riled up?"

"I'm in a bad mood," She pouted, taking several gulps of the scalding liquid.

Lucas took a few steps back, "Time of the month bad or wrong side of bed bad?"

Farkle raised an eyebrow, looking over the top of the couch, "Surely that was offensive."

She rolled her eyes, "I need coffee bad."

"More on the way, darling," he drawled, refilling the coffee pot, "You gonna tell me why you're grumpy?"

She shrugged, "Didn't sleep well."

Farkle cleared his throat and gave Lucas a pointed look.

"What-" Lucas' frown morphed into worry, "Oh, right."

She glanced between them, "What are you to up too?"

"Well," Farkle began, "We figured that maybe you weren't sleeping well because it's so cold in the apartment."

She just raised an eyebrow so Lucas spoke up, "I wonder, Farkle. How could we solve that problem?"

Farkle stood up, joining Lucas in the kitchen, "I'm so glad you asked. You know what would be really warm?"

Lucas did his best commercial impression, "What, Farkle?"

Farkle looked at him, as if the idea had just occurred, "A loft!"

Maya stared, "What are you two clowns getting at?"

"Farkle is thinking of moving back to the city, now that he's done at MIT," Lucas was avoiding eye contact.

She narrowed her eyes, "So what?"

He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I was thinking we could get a new apartment. Nicer one. Where we could all live."

"Let me get this straight," She pointed at them, "You two want us to move in together. In a loft."

"Catching on quick, Short stack," he mumbled still avoiding eye contact.

She took another sip, "Will I pay less rent?"

They nodded in unison, grinning. She sighed, "Fine. Have you got one in mind?"

 _"Woah there, short stack," Lucas reached out and grasped her waist, stopping her from hitting the floor. The world spun for a second, a wave of dizziness passing over her._

 _She looked up at him, letting herself fall onto his chest, "You're always saving me, Cowboy. My personal hero."_

 _He chuckled, "How much have you had to drink?"_

 _She held her hand up, showing him the space between her finger and thumb, "A little bit."_

 _He frowned, "Something happen?"_

 _She nodded, reaching up to lace her arms around his neck, "I had a fight with_ _Zay_ _."_

 _"_ _Zay_ _?" He moved her off to the side of the hallway, away from the bustle of people, "What happened?"_

 _"He wants to quit school, go back to Texas," she mumbled, looking behind his shoulder._

 _"Hey," He moved her eyes to his, hand under her chin, "It's his decision."_

 _She huffed, nodding, "It's just, we only have a month left. Vanessa isn't due for another four. He could easily graduate."_

 _"I know," He grimaced, pulling her down to sit beside him, backs against the wall, "It's_ _Zay_ _. He doesn't listen."_

 _She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, 'When did everything get so complicated, Huckleberry._ _Farkle_ _and_ _Smackle_ _, and now this. What are we_ _gonna_ _do?"_

 _He laced his fingers together, leaning his head against the wall, "We've_ _gotta_ _respect their decision."_

 _"Wow," she laughed out, "All of the ways you could have broken your stereotype, and you choose 'respect their decision'"_

 _"Can't break out the box you've put me in now, Short stack. That would be too much hard work," He moved over her, snatching the red solo cup from her left hand._

 _"you're getting weak, Ranger Rick," she sneered, shoving him slightly with her shoulder._

 _"We can't all be as tough as you, Hart," He bumped her back._

 _"What are you two doing down there," An unsteady_ _Smackle_ _came barreling down the deserted hallway._

 _Lucas stood quickly, catching her before she hit the floor. He guided her down with him to rest on his right side, "You two are a mess."_

 _"We're having fun, stud,"_ _Smackle_ _giggled, raising the cup in her hand._

 _Maya reached over, snatching the cup and taking a sip, "Yeah, cowboy. Do remember what that feels like?"_

 _"I don't know," he grabbed at the cup, now holding both in his hands, "Do you remember what sober feels like?"_

 _"Ha_ _ha_ _ha_ _," she deadpanned, leaning an elbow on his shoulder, "Do you know where Riley went?"_

 _"No idea," He mumbled, leaning into her._

 _Smackle_ _huffed out a breath, "I just saw_ _Farkle_ _flirting with some cheerleader."_

 _Lucas looked over at her, resting an arm around her shoulders, "He's just a bit lost,_ _Smackle_ _. Break up hit him hard."_

 _She glared at his arm, "I'm also lost. Is this really the time to be hitting on me?"_

 _He chuckled, "Sorry, darling, I'll be on my way."_

 _"I didn't say stop," She protested._

 _Maya stood, giggling down at Lucas' shocked expression, "You two are ridiculous."_

Maya could hear the TV blasting from the lounge. She grinned, assuming the shouts were coming from Lucas and Farkle, and made her way into the kitchen. She set the grocery bags on the counter, turning to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Lucas had turned down the game of basketball, and was currently in the midst of a fully-fledged rant, "Sure, they aren't the greatest. Texas isn't known for its basketball. But when the Longhorns come, they come to play."

Maya laughed shaking her head. She froze at the next voice, "I'm sorry, man. I'm NYC, born and raise. If you're gonna back the Knicks, you have to stay for the Knicks."

Maya spun around, "Josh?"

The two men looked up, seeing her for the first time. Josh grinned, "Hey, you. I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled, confused, "Lucas' rants can get quite consuming. I'm not offended."

"You boy toy came to watch basketball, only to tell me he doesn't root for the Longhorns," Lucas sat back, disgruntled.

She shook her head, turning to Josh, "Why exactly are you here?"

"Cowboy invited me," he grinned.

Lucas raised his arm, beer bottle in hand, "I'm mending bridges."

She laughed, coming up behind Lucas to give him a hug, whispering a quiet, "Thank you," in his ear.

She came around the couch, settling in between the two men, "Who's winning?"

Lucas groaned, "Don't get me started."

She suppressed a giggle, glancing over at Josh. He gave her a dimpled grin, shifting to wrap his arm loosely around her shoulders, "He's very passionate."

"Shut your trap, Romeo," Lucas snapped, eyeing the TV.

She barked out a laugh, "The good guy façade fades quickly when basketball is concerned."

"I can see that," He glances down at her, "You have a good day?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Fantastic."

Maya lead Josh out of the door, shutting it behind her, "Thank you for that. Making an effort, I appreciate it."

Josh moved close, breath mingling with hers, "I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now."

She looked into his eyes, the sapphire of then nearly blinding her with its beauty, "I never did deserve you."

Josh moved forward quickly, pressing his mouth against hers. The kiss was sweet and soft, their mouths melding to together. He pulled her in, arm around her waist, his tongue swiping across the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She sighed into him, arms coming up to thread her fingers through his hair. He groaned, pulling back, "I think it's the opposite, love."

She stared as her walked away. Why the hell did he keep doing that?

When she entered the living room, Lucas was sitting at the dining table, beer in hand, looking into space. She sidled up, "What's wrong?"

"Did Riley tell you everything? About what happened?"

"As much as she could," Maya replied, shocked at the sudden mood change.

Lucas scrubbed a hand through his hair, facing her, "She's right, you know."

"About what?" Maya was confused to say the least.

"You always came first. Always have. You still do."

Maya stilled, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying-" He faltered, taking a deep breath, "I'm saying that I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas. You know that."

He looked at her, eyes burning with something she couldn't quite place. He leant back in his chair, "I like him."

He continued to surprise her, "Who? Josh?"

"He makes you happy, I see that now," He reached for her hand, "You deserve to be happy, Short stack."

She gripped his hand in hers, "You're a strange little man. But, thank you."

She got up, ready to walk away. His voice stopped her in her tracks, "I choose you."

She spun around slowly, "Come again?"

He looked up, a genuine smile on his face, "All those years ago. When you lost yourself. When I had to pick between you two."

She nodded, "Yeah?"

"I picked you. Not the you that had become Riley. Not Riley. I chose you, you just weren't an option to begin with."

"Means a lot, Hop-along."

He grinned, "I just want you too know that if I could do it again, I'd choose you anyway, bring you back. That... That I pick you now, Maya."

She laughed, "You know, Friar. Me and you? We might be the two best friends their ever was."

"You could be right, Hart," He beamed back.

"Thunder?"

"Don't push you luck, Short stack," he moved quickly, throwing material placemat at her, "And go to bed."

 _Maya lifted the box at her side up further, struggling to maintain her grip. Lucas sidled up beside her, holding a box in each hand, "Can't keep up, Short stack?"_

 _"Oh shut up," She snapped, readjusting the box, "We aren't all super human."_

 _He chuckled, setting his down to help her, "Did you have a look at the rooms?"_

 _"Yeah," Maya handed the box over to him, 'I want the one off the lounge."_

 _He stared, "No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _"Huckleberry."_

 _He relented, "Fine."_

 _She grinned, "You're such a softie."_

 _He held up an arm, stopping her, "One condition. I get first shower every morning."_

 _She reached to shake his_ _outstretched_ _hand, "Deal."_

Maya walked up the steps, knocking loudly on Josh's front door. A scuffle came from inside, the door opening on her, "Hey."

Maya narrowed her eyes as Josh peered around the door, not opening it fully, "What's up?"

"Didn't expect you."

Maya shrugged, "I thought I would surprise you."

"I... Uhm..." He scratched his head, shifting awkwardly.

Maya felt nausea in the pit of her stomach, "What's wrong? If you don't want to see me, it's fine."

He shot a look back inside of his apartment, "I'm just a little busy."

"Busy with what?"

"An unexpected visitor."

Maya tensed, grabbing the door handle and trying to pry it open. Josh stopped her, iron grip holding the door closed, "Maybe you should just go Maya."

"Who is it?"

His tone lowered in warning, "Maya."

The next time she tried to tug the door he didn't stop her. She flung it open, striding past him. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

The woman in Josh's kitchen stood, eyes wide.

She felt Josh come up behind her as a wave of panic settled over her, "Katy."

She shuddered, turning to leave, stopped by her next words, "hey baby girl."

 **A/N: This chapter took a** **while** **to write and I'm not sure if I even like it. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

Maya's whole body felt numb. The noises around her filtered through the air, barely scratching the surface of her consciousness. She stared at the aging face of her mother, blond curls and blue eyes wild. A glimpse into Maya's future, a look at her past.

Katy smiled, eyes watery, "Hey Baby girl. What an unexpected surprise."

The pit of her stomach felt heavy, like her body was trying to swallow itself, "What are you doing here, Mom?"

She heard Josh shifting uncomfortably, standing directly behind her, "She's here to see me, love."

Maya tried to gulp down air, "Why would you want to see Josh, Momma?"

Katy looked around slowly, "I needed to see him, baby girl. I needed to know you were okay."

Maya stared, jaw clenched, "I'm fine."

Her mother fiddled nervously, "You don't talk to Riley much anymore. I didn't know where else to go."

She grimaced, "I don't need you to check up on me, Mom. I asked for time."

Katy bit her lip, "It's hard to give you time, baby girl. All I want is to be with you. You'll understand when you have children, it's different."

"What will I understand, Mom?" Maya could feel her anxiety fading, replaced by hurt, "What it's like to lie to the people you love?"

Katy shook her head, "I never-"

She was past letting her mother say her peace, "What it feels like to look my own daughter in the eye and tell her I'm all she has? That everyone else left?"

Josh reached to touch her, grimacing as she flinched away from him. Her mother stepped forward, "Don't blame Josh, honey. He's been trying to help?"

"Trying?" Maya's voice wavered, "How many times have you seen her?"

Katy smiled slightly, wistfully, "He's been so lovely Maya. I was so worried. Ever since he came home he's been calming my worry, baby girl."

"Ever since you...," Maya felt the information wash over her, the air in the cramped room starting to suffocate her, "I need to go."

Katy stepped forward to stop her, "No, baby girl, I really want to talk. Just stay and talk."

Maya stilled, facing her mother, looking her directly in the eye, "This? You ignoring my request for space, space I need from you. Using the man I love to manipulate me. This is more than a line crossed, Katy. This is too many steps backward for me."

She pushed past Josh, talking into the hallway and down the stairs. The air of the apartment building was humid, making it hard for her to breathe, tears barely held at bay as she made it out onto the street.

Maya's breath came in short bursts, the rain slick on her skin as she raced into the university building, pulling her drenched coat from her body. Shaking with cold and emotion, she walked quickly down the halls, reaching the colored door at the end. Maya knocked heavily against the door, resting her hand over the door knob of the men's changing room. The door cracked open, light streaming out into the dimly lit hallway. A man leaned out, peaking out from underneath a large violets hat, "Maya? Is that you?"

Maya smiled, trying to keep her voice from cracking, "I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to interrupt practice, coach."

Coach scanned her face, shaking his head, "Don't you ever worry about that darling, just a second."

Coach turned, facing into the changing room, "Luc!"

Lucas stalked over from the opposite side of the changing room, pulling a clean shirt over his torso, "Yes, Coach?"

He spotted Maya immediately, realization dawning on his face, "Hey, you."

He was there to catch her before Maya even knew she was falling, wrapping her in his arms. He gathered her close, resting his chin on the crown of her head, "I thought you were going to Josh's"

Maya nodded, shifting back to look at him. His eyes searched hers, hands gripping her shoulders. He nodded in understanding, "Katy."

Her voice was thick with emotion, "Home. Can we go home?"

"Yeah," another player approached, handing him his bag. Lucas thanked him, shifting to pull his jacket around her shoulders, "Alright, Short stack. Lets get you home."

Maya settled onto the couch, wearing sweatpants and another one of Lucas' oversized jumpers. Deciding it was too cold to run errands with no coat, he had dropped her home to change and run back out again. Maya couldn't describe the relief she felt when the front door moved, the sound of keys jingling a comforting sound. He rushed into the room, hair soaking wet. Shucking off his coat and joining her on the couch, "Alright. I brought you pad Thai, a snuggly blanket from Walmart and the DVD edition of '10 things I hate about you'."

Maya gaped, looking from Lucas to her favorite meal, to her favorite movie and back to Lucas. He grinned over at her, "How'd I do?"

She leapt up, wrapping her arms around him, "Perfectly."

He smirked with pride, "I need to get changed," he held the DVD case out to her, "But you put this on and then we'll eat and watch."

Maya smiled softly, moving to curl up in the new blanket, "Where's Farkle tonight?"

Lucas walked behind his door, "Staying and catching up with Riley."

Maya felt the urge to confess, "Mom went around to Josh's, checking up on me."

Lucas was quiet so she continued, "I was really thinking about maybe going to see her soon, You know? I wish she'd just given it a bit longer."

His face contorted as he moved to nestle his body in beside hers, "Have you ever thought that maybe she had the best of intentions for you?"

She sighed, "I know she did. I know."

He looked over her, gaze heavy with concern, "Give yourself some time. Go back and talk to Josh."

Maya's neck snapped up, "I don't get it. You're on Josh's side?"

Lucas smiled softly at her, "He was just keeping Katy from hassling you. Trying to take care of you. I can understand that."

She let his words wash over her, her mind working slowly. She frowned, glancing up at him, "Lucas, do you think..."

He looked over, "Mmm?"

"Do you think I'm being childish?"

His body shifted, gaze turning soft, "I think you have a right to feel what you feel, Shortstack."

She frowned, "What if what I feel is wrong?"

He leant forward, brushing a small strand of hair out of her eyes, "It could never be."

She frowned, mind swirling as she stared into his eyes, "Lucas?"

"Yeah, Shortstack?"

"I love you," She breathed.

He chuckled, "I would be worried if you didn't."

She caught his face, pulling him back to her, 'You've always been here for me."

He grinned, "And I always will be."

She blinked, heart heavy, "Thank you."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Don't mention it."

She moved forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, leaning in to rest her face on his shoulder, "I mean it."

He leant back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kissing the crown of her head, "Me too."

Walking down the bare street after dark, Maya felt the shift in weather, from autumn to winter, for the first time this year. She shivered, pulling her already buttoned coat even closer to her sides. The quaint street, although dimly lit and dusted in snow, was exactly how she remembered it. Tall trees guarding the front of a place she used to call home. She found Shawn where he always was at this time of night. After katy slept he made his way out to the garage, where he sat, working on the one of the only things he had left from his father. An old, broken car.

On nights when Maya couldn't sleep, she used to travel down the steps from inside the house and join, chat to him for hours. Now she stood in front of the slightly ajar garage door, watching her stepdad lean over the hood of the car.

She cleared her throat, moving into his line of sight, "How's it looking?"

Sean looked up, blinking at her silhouette, "Maya?"

Maya grinned, stepping forward, "You miss me?"

He was on her before she saw him coming, holding her tightly to his chest, "Everyday."

Sighing she leaned into his familiarity, "Same here."

He pulled back, frowning, "Is something wrong?"

She smiled softly, gesturing around, "It's been awhile since I've been home."

Shawn placed the wrench in his hand on the car's boot and shifted to perch on it, "You know you're always welcome."

"I know," Maya grinned at him, "And I think i'm going to be back here a lot more now."

The adoration in Shawn's eyes stunned her, "We'd really love that."

She looked down, "Friday night? I could come for dinner?"

Shawn nodded, "She will be so happy."

Maya took once last look around, "I know."

Shawn jumped up as she began to walk back down the driveway, "Wait, Where are you going?"

She looked back, "I'll leave you to it."

"It's late," he gestured around the street, "It's too dark. Just stay here."

She grinned, "Actually I've got one more bridge to mend."

When Josh opened his apartment door, he looked frazzled. Maya held her breath at the sight of him, hair tousled and eyes tired. She smiled softly, taking in the sight of him in sweats and a battered T shirt, "Hey, hot stuff."

He stared, disbelief colouring his features, his voice barely a whisper, "You came back."

She was pressed against him, wrapped in his arms before she could say another word. He held her tightly against him, fearful she might leave again if she got even a little bit of leeway. She grinned against his chest, "Happy to see me, Matthews?"

He pulls back to look her over, "You have no idea."

"I mean the hug is definitely a clue," she giggles, letting him pull her through the door.

"No, Maya," He shuts the door, cradling her to his chest, "I mean you have no idea how happy you make me."

She opened her mouth to speak, floored. He smiled, leaning to brush a strand of hair from her face, "You are my light, Maya Hart. My whole world."

"Josh I-" She started, blinking as he shook his head, lacing their fingers together.

"Listen to me," He looked into her eyes, expression earnest, "I'm so sorry."

She caught his lips with hers, arms wrapping around his neck to draw him closer. Their lips melded together, tongues clashing. He grinned against her, one hand dropping to the small of her back, pressing her to him. She pulled back, gasping for air, "Wow."

Josh was beaming, "Everything's better after a fight."

She sniggered, "I have to counter that logic. Mostly because I wouldn't put it past you to stage a fight just so you could make up with me."

He cocked his head, fingers lifting her shirt to brush against the bare skin above her jeans, "Would you like some proof?"

She leaned into his touch, mind hazy with the happiness of the moment, "Always"

" _Maya."_

 _Josh stopped dead at the door to his bedroom, eyes sweeping over her body. He turned, groaning, "Put some clothes on," he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at her, "And get out of my bed."_

 _She sniggered, "I don't see how you losing clothing helps your case, Matthews."_

 _He grunts, rubbing his temples, "You're testing my honor, Hart."_

 _Rolling her eyes, she picks up the shirt and throws it at the back of his head, "Yeah, well, you're testing my patience."_

 _He puts his face in his hands, shaking his head, "Please don't be like this Maya."_

 _She stands up, feeling the cool air of the room against her naked body, "It has been weeks since my eighteenth. What are you waiting for?"_

 _He shrugs her hand off of his bare shoulder, "I want you to be ready, Maya. I don't want you to do this for me."_

 _She barked out a laugh, "Yeah, no, that's definitely not what's happening here."_

 _He spins around, looking her straight in the eye, "What is happening here, then?"_

" _I love you. I want you," she wraps tentative arms around his neck, drawing him closer, "I want this with you, Josh.'_

 _She watched in fascination as he held onto the last drop of internal struggle in his body, "I want it to be special, love."_

 _She pressed her lips to his, startled when he returned the kiss with a ferocity matching her own. She laced their fingers, pulling him down to the bed. The room was filled with their heavy breathing, as Maya felt around for the zipper of his jean._

 _She groaned as he stilled her hand, entwining her fingers, "This isn't the right time."_

" _You're killing me, boing," She huffed, shifting away from him, "When will be the right time?"_

 _He grinned, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her to him, "You'll know it when you see it."_

 _ **A/N: I used to know where this story was going, but I seem to have lost inspiration. Anyone who's still with me, suggestions are appreciated. Review? x**_


End file.
